Twitches Too
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Lilly and Lucy Potter (now twelve years old) decide that they want to follow in their mother's footsteps and become international superstars! Meanwhile they both become seekers of their qudditch teams, Myrtle and Richie start their first year at Hogwarts and Sheela's got a new boyfriend? Based on Disney's Twitches.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Invitation

A lot had happened to Lilly and Lucy Potter since they had started their first year at Hogwarts. They went home on their Christmas and Easter holiday breaks to see their mother perform with their aunt and all the rest of their friends, as The Cheetah Girls to perform a couple of concerts with The Dragons. They both learned a bunch more magic and passed their exams. At the end of the year Gryffindor won the house cup and before they knew it their first year at Hogwarts was over.

They were going home for summer and they wouldn't be allowed to do anymore magic until they returned to the castle on September 1st at the end of the year. They said goodbye to their friends after they got off the train and their parents were there to meet them at King's Cross. Lucy was surprised how much she realized she would miss Hogwarts.

For unlike her parents she didn't have an easy first year. A lot of the other students (including her own sister) thought she was a bad witch just because she was sorted into Slytherin. She later found out from her aunt Hermione that she shared the same wand as Mort. Mort was Voldemort's evil son who had tried to kill her and her twin sister along with their father, the legendary Harry Potter.

How the eleven year old twin witches were even able to destroy him in the first place was a mystery to almost everyone. After all, both Lilly and Lucy Potter hadn't always known that they were witches or that there was a prophecy about them saying that they would destroy the last piece of Voldemort once and for all.

Although they both ended up having a great year at Hogwarts in the end, they were excited to be going back home to Godric's Hollow which was something that Harry (who lived with the Dursleys) could never look forward to growing up. Harry (having his driver's license) drove the family back home and parked in the driveway. Lilly and Lucy gathered up their things before heading towards the front door.

"Well don't get me wrong, I love the fact that we're home, but it sucks that we're not allowed to do magic." Lucy said.

"Yeah, it sure would help if we could practice during the holidays." Lilly said.

"Maybe we can,.." Lucy began as she suddenly got an idea. "After all, the rule is only there for witches and wizards who live with muggle families." She said.

"Nice try, but _no_ underage witch or wizard can do magic outside school until they turn seventeen. Just because the trace can't detect you doesn't mean that it's right." Ginny told her.

"Yeah, but what is the worst that could happen?" Lucy wondered as they went inside the house.

"That you'll be grounded for a month without television." Harry told her.

"Good point." She said as Ginger the dog jumped up on her as she came inside.

"Ginger, down!" Harry instructed before taking ahold of her collar and pulling her back down onto the floor.

"Alright girls, now that we're home there's something that I need to talk to you about." Ginny began before she looked at her other children. "The rest of you upstairs, go on, run along and play." She told them.

"Yes Mum." James (who would be entering into his first year at Hogwarts next year) said as he took Brian (who Harry and Ginny were almost a hundred percent sure was a squib) and Molly (who had another several years before she would be going to Hogwarts) and rushed upstairs.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Lilly questioned as Harry quickly glanced over at Harry.

"Well girls, now that you're twelve years old, you're turning into a couple of young ladies now." She began. "Which means that your body is going to go through certain changes at some point." She told them.

"Do you mean that our boobs will get bigger?" Lucy asked as Harry tried to hide his grin from her.

"Well, yes, but it'll also be going through some other changes." Ginny began.

"Like what?" Lilly asked her as Harry decided that he better leave the room while he still could. He just thanked his lucky stars that he was born a boy. He couldn't imagine what would happen if the Dursleys had to explain about periods to him. He ventured back outside and went to go visit the statue of him and his parents holding him when he had been a baby.

They didn't know it, but even with the prophecy his daughters along with the rest of his children were lucky that they knew what it was like to have parents, and to be happy that they had a home and a family that they could look forward coming home to. That's when all of a sudden something inside the distance caught his eye.

It was his niece Sheela Weasley talking to another wizard with ginger hair. That's when all of a sudden he saw them wrapping their arms around each other and starting to kiss. Harry was surprised, he hadn't known that Sheela had a boyfriend, and he was ninety percent sure that Ron didn't know either. That's when all of a sudden Tilly swooped down out of the sky and flew over Harry's head and dropped an envelope inside the palm of his hands. Harry tore it open and realized that it was written inside Hermione's handwriting.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I just thought that I should let you know that you and the rest of your family is invited to Richie's eleventh birthday pool party on July 1_ _st_ _. Please send an owl back in response by June 28_ _th_ _, at the very latest._

 _Love, Hermione_

Harry turned to walk back towards the house since he was getting rather hot. Once he got back inside he found his wife watching a wizarding talk show (Jenny's Juicy Rumors) and the dishes washing themselves inside the kitchen sink. "What happened to Lilly and Lucy?" he wondered.

"They're upstairs sulking that there's no magic allowed and at some point they're going to have painful cramps while bleeding from their rear ends." She explained.

"Oh." Harry began suddenly feeling sorry that he had asked. "Well anyway, we got an invitation from Hermione inviting us to Richie's birthday party." He began before he gave her the letter. "I can't believe he's going to be getting his first Hogwarts letter this year." He said.

"I know, so is Myrtle. I wonder what houses they'll be in." she said. "Probably Ravenclaw and Gryffindor just like the rest of their family. Although as we have seen with Lucy, sometimes there are exceptions." She said.

"Yeah, speaking of families, did you know that Sheela had a boyfriend?" Harry questioned her.

"Yeah of course, they were practically making out all of last year." She said as a moment of silence passed between them. "Didn't you know?" she asked him a moment later.

"No." Harry answered with a simple shake of his head. "And I have a feeling that neither did your brother. Otherwise he probably would have gone mental about somebody being interested in his daughter." He said.

"That's true, but Jeremy's a really nice wizard. He's in Gryffindor too and I'm sure Ron would really like him if he gave him a chance." Ginny told him.

"It wouldn't matter," Harry began again with another shake of his head. "remember how he acted when I first started dating you? I think that in his mind any boy interested in his daughter ought to be treated like a criminal." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Argument

It was one of the biggest birthdays in Richie Weasley's life. Ron and Hermione found it very interesting that he was born thirty days before his uncle Harry. Richie had been named after one of their friends (Rickie) and was the only Weasley who didn't have ginger hair apart from his younger sister Mia. He had brown hair and brown eyes just like his mother and freckles (his mother always told him what cute little dimples he had as well) on his cheeks.

There was one thing that Richie wanted for his birthday more than anything else. When he woke up he smelled flapjacks cooking inside the kitchen and found his brother and sisters already at the table waiting to be served. "Good morning Richie," his mother began as she smiled warmly at him. "how do you sleep?" she asked him.

"Great! I had a wonderful dream about getting sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts and_" he began before he took a deep breath. "getting a brand new puppy for my birthday." He finished.

"Oh come on Richie, we talked about this!" his mother exclaimed. "We just don't have the time and place for a puppy, we're always gone! I mean I know how much you want one but I'm afraid it just can't happen, it's impossible to leave a puppy all alone by himself without someone constantly being there to potty train him." She said.

" _And_ make sure that he doesn't destroy the house." His father pointed out.

"I know, that's why I was thinking that I could take him to Hogwarts with me." He said.

"You can't take a dog, they're not allowed." His father told him.

"Technically speaking neither are rats but that didn't stop you." He pointed out as he sat down in-between Sheela and Chase waiting to be served breakfast.

"He has a point." Chase said.

"Yeah but that's because a rat can take itself to the bathroom and a dog, especially a puppy can't. You're going to Hogwarts to focus on your magical education, not to constantly worry about taking care of a puppy." His father told him.

"I'm sorry Richie but your father's right. When we go to Diagon Alley we'll get you an owl if you want one, but no puppy." His mother said.

"Okay,.." Richie said as he breathed out a heavy and disappointed sigh and hung his head.

"Can I have an owl Mum? Jeremy has his own and it'll be easier to stay in touch with him over the holidays if I have one." Sheela said.

"Jeremy? Who the bloody hell is Jeremy!?"Her father exclaimed as the plate of flapjacks magically levitated over onto the table and started serving itself while Ron and Hermione took their spots at the table with their children.

"Jeremy is Sheela's boyfriend, where have you been?" Hermione asked him.

"What do you mean he's her boyfriend!? I've never even seen him before in my life and I'm the headmaster!" he shouted.

"That's because she didn't want you to know." Hermione told him before flashing him a cold and angry glare.

"Oh come on Dad! Jeremy's a really nice guy and he loves me and I love him!" Sheela cried.

"That's ridiculous! You're not even sixteen yet!" Ron snapped.

"Take it easy and calm down Ron, Sheela is growing up and she's allowed to date anyone she wants. It's not up to you to decide it for her." Hermione told him.

"No fifteen year old daughter of mine is going to be dating _anybody_!" he exclaimed. "Especially behind my back! I forbid you two to ever see each other again!" he yelled when suddenly Sheela shot up to her feet.

"But Dad you can't!" she protested.

"I'm sorry but I just did. Those are the rules of the house!" he scolded as he pointed an angry finger at her. "And I want you to go to your room for the rest of the day, do you hear me? You're not allowed to come downstairs when all of Richie's party guests start showing up." He told her sternly.

"But Dad that's unfair!" she wailed.

"No but's, now go to your room." He told her with a shake of his head before pointing towards the staircase.

"But_" she began again.

"Go!" he hollered on the top of his lungs before he watched her rush towards the staircase in tears. They heard her running up them before a few moments later she slammed her bedroom door."

"Ron, I think that that was really uncalled for." Hermione told him.

"I know, Sheela was always such a sweet girl and rule follower. I've got to say that I'm really shocked." He said but Hermione narrowed her eyebrows and shot another angry glare at him.

"I'm not talking about Sheela!" she snapped before she shot up from the table.

"I wonder what's suddenly gotten into her." Ron said as he turned his head and watched her leave the room.

 _…._

Harry, Ginny, and Luna arrived at the front door of the Weasley's house with their children. Hermione answered the door after Harry had rang the doorbell. "Hullo guys, come on in." she said as she held the door open and allowed them to step inside. "Are you alright?" Harry questioned her noticing that she had seemed rather distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Ron and I had a fight. But I don't want to worry about that right now and ruin Richie's birthday party." She explained as everyone laid down their presents.

"Where's Sheela?" Lilly asked looking around at the other children playing in the living room with their toys while Ron decorated the room.

"Oh I'm afraid that she's not going to be here today. She isn't feeling to well." Hermione told her.

"Yeah, because she's pissed off at me about the fact that I told her she couldn't. Although _she's_ the one who got a boyfriend and didn't tell me about it because she knew that she'd get in trouble." Ron said as Harry avoided eye contact with him hoping that he wouldn't notice it. "What's the matter with you Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He answered quietly as Hermione quickly turned to look at him.

"So Harry," she began realizing something was wrong and decided to change the subject. "do you know if whether or not that The Dragons can make it?" she asked him.

"No, I haven't heard anything." He told her when all of a sudden Ginny turned to look at him.

"I'll be right back." She whispered before she snuck up the stairs behind Ron's back and knocked on Sheela's bedroom door. "Sheela, it's Aunt Ginny." She began. "Can I come in sweetheart?" she asked her but when she didn't hear her give any answer she slowly pushed it open and saw her niece lying on top of her bed and sobbing inside her pillow.

Ginny slowly walked over to her and sat on the foot of her bed. "Sheela? Are you alright?" she questioned her softly before leaning over and bending down while starting to rub her back.

"No, it isn't fair! My father is always so mean to me! He doesn't care about me at all or my feelings!" she sobbed.

"Honey look, I know that it doesn't seem like it, but your father loves you very much. He's just having a hard time letting go of you." Ginny explained.

"But he told me that I'm not allowed to see Jeremy again!" she exclaimed.

"I know, he can act like a pretty selfish git sometimes. He told me the same thing when I first started going out with your uncle Harry. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you, he'll eventually learn to accept the fact that you're growing up and that there isn't anything he can do about it." She assured her niece before bending down to plant a kiss on her cheek before getting up and walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"Yeah, except ground me for life." Sheela said to herself before breathing a heavy sad sigh. Even though she knew that she shouldn't, she grabbed her wand and started packing her clothes inside a suitcase, levitating them out of the drawers with the wingardium leviosa spell. The trace couldn't detect her anyway and she wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts this year so she really wasn't too concerned about her use of underage magic. She scribbled a note for her parents before she cracked the window open and escaped out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Runaway

Pretty soon almost all of the party guests had arrived. The excitement inside Richie was building, and he couldn't wait to open his presents. "Can I Mum?" he asked her.

"Not yet baby, we have to wait for Hagrid to get here." Hermione told him when suddenly right at that moment the doorbell rang. "Speaking of which, I wonder if that's him right now." She said as she went to go answer the door. Sure enough there was Hagrid with a rather large box in green wrappings.

"Hullo Hermione, I got a present for the birthday boy." He told her with a rather large grin on his face.

"Thanks Hagrid." She told him as she directed to put him with the other presents before she closed the door behind him. "Right, I think everybody is here now, so Richie you can start opening your presents now." She told him as everybody sat down to watch him open them. After a while Hermione and Ginny had to get up to check on the food.

"I sure hope that Sheela is doing alright." Hermione said.

"Me too, I went to go see her and she seemed awful upset. I don't blame her, we both know how Ron can get." Ginny said.

"I think I better go check on her myself and see if she's hungry." Hermione said when suddenly they both heard a tiny little yipping noise.

"Uh, am I going crazy or was that a dog?" Ginny questioned as the two witches rushed out into the living room and saw Hagrid smiling down at Richie while he sat on the ground with a tiny little Saint Bernard puppy jumping up on him and licking his face while wagging his tail. "Aww, he's so cute!" Ginny exclaimed with a squeal of excitement. "I didn't know that you guys we're getting a puppy!" she cried.

"Neither did I." Hermione said as she took one look at her son and realized that he appeared to be the happiest wizard in the world. Then she quickly shook her head escaping her trance and ran upstairs.

"So Richie, what are you going to name him?" Ginny asked him.

"Beethoven, just like that Saint Bernard in that muggle movie." He answered.

"Oh yeah, I've seen that." Ginny said.

"Now wait a minute, we've got to talk about this Richie." Ron said.

"I can keep him, right Dad?" Richie questioned him but before Ron could open his mouth to protest his wife raced back down the stairs.

"Sheela's gone!" she yelled frantically.

"What do you mean she's gone? I grounded her in her room!" Ron cried.

"All of her things are gone, and she left us a note. I'm afraid she's runaway." Hermione told him before she handed him the piece of paper that was scribbled in their daughter's handwriting.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm sorry that I am such a disappointment to you, so I'm going to America so you'll never have to worry about me again. Tell everyone else that I love them, and tell Chase good luck at qudditch and tell Richie to enjoy his first year at Hogwarts. I'll miss it and miss you all._

 _Love, Sheela_

"Oh no," Ron began as he breathed a heavy sigh. "this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on her." He said.

"Well that doesn't mean that you should be hard on yourself either." Hermione told him as she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and rested it there.

"Don't worry Ron, Harry will find her he's an auror remember?" Ginny questioned before she turned to look at her husband. "You will, won't you?" she asked him.

"Of course I will, I work for the ministry of magic and that means that I will be able to detect the trace, and my guess is that Sheela will be trying to use magic." He began.

"I appreciate that Harry, but you don't have a broomstick anymore." Hermione told him.

"Actually, I have something for you Harry. It was supposed to be a birthday present but I reckon that you probably should have it know." Ron said before he pulled a broom out of the hall closet.

"Is that a Firebolt Supreme?" Ginny questioned him eagerly with astonishment.

"Yeah I figured that even though it's generally used by world class qudditch players that it would help you out on your job." He explained.

"Gee, thanks Ron." Harry told him before he took the broom from his hand and hurried towards the door.

"Careful Harry!" Ginny called as he opened the door, mounted his broomstick and shot up towards the sky.

Harry couldn't believe how such a new and extremely fast broomstick was so easy to control. He loved the feeling of the wind in his face and blowing his hair after a very long time of being on the ground. He flew higher and higher above the trees for miles under the bright sunshine and bright blue sky when suddenly he pulled the broom to a stop and heard a ticking sound inside his ear. He quickly turned his head and saw a bright blue light twinkling and expanding in the distance.

"Sheela." Harry said to himself as he took off and flew towards the direction the trace was coming from. Sure enough he found her using her wand to soften the bench that she was laying on to make it as soft as a bed while she waited for her bus. Harry landed down in front of her and grabbed the broom inside the palm of his hand.

"Uncle Harry," she began as she looked up at him and sat up. "what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Lookof ing for you, your parents are worried sick about you." He told her.

"You mean that their sick _of_ me." She said with a groan as she breathed a heavy sigh.

"You should just be lucky that you _have_ parents. Because I would trade places with you in a second if I could." He said as he sat down next to her while she pulled her knees up to her and hugged them.

"Look, technically I could report you to the ministry of magic and you could get expelled for underage magic." He began. "But since you're my niece and I love you I won't. I'm just letting you off with a warning. But that is as long as you go back home where you're supposed to be. It isn't safe for a fifteen year old witch to be wandering around by herself." He told her.

"But what about Jeremy?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about it," he began with a shake of his head. "I think your father is really sorry about the way he treated you and handled the situation. Just let me take you home and everything will be fine, I promise." He assured her.

"Alright, I will." She agreed with a nod.

"Good, do you need a hug?" he asked as he held out his arms for her and she nodded again before she fell into them.

"I love you Uncle Harry." She told him as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." He told her as he patted her back and kissed her forehead. "Now come on, let's get you back home." He said as he stood up and mounted his broom. Sheela swung her legs over it and climbed on behind him. "Now hold on tight." He told her before she wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and he shot back up into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Return to Diagon Alley

 _Note; Thanks again Scrappy!_

Ron and Hermione were relieved when Harry brought Sheela back home to them and they showered her with a bunch of hugs and kisses. Ron apologized for being too hard on his daughter and agreed to give Jeremy a chance. Before they knew it, the summer flew by right before their eyes. The Cheetah Girls and Dragons toured the country for the most of it, and then they celebrated their first night back together with butterbeer down at their local pub.

A few weeks later Harry and Ginny along with Ron and Hermione returned to Diagon Alley while Luna and Myrtle went there for the very first time. Richie had convinced his parents to let him keep Beethoven while Sheela and Chase went to go in search for an owl of their very own. They watched them go into Eeylops while Harry looked down at Lilly and Lucy's school supplies.

It had been so long that he had been in his second year at Hogwarts that Harry had forgotten what they would need. "Alright Richie what do you want to get first?" Hermione asked him.

"Can I get my wand? Myrtle already went in." he answered.

"Alright then sure go with Myrtle and the rest of us will meet you outside." She told him as he followed his friend inside Ollivanders. Lilly and Lucy were disappointed to learn that all they needed that year were a bunch of books and that's when Lucy suddenly got an idea.

"Wait a minute," she began. "can we get a broom? I know weren't allowed one in our first year, but I want to play Qudditch this year." She said.

"Me too!" Lilly exclaimed. "Can we? Pretty please?" she pleaded drawing back her lips in a pout and looking up at him with her bright blue eyes blinking them ever so innocently.

"Well alright, just be careful. We'll get you each a Nimbus that works great for Qudditch. It worked for me at least." Harry told them.

"Uncle Harry you played Qudditch?" Chase asked him eagerly with disbelief as Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I was the Gryffindor seeker." He told him.

"I want to be a seeker too." Lilly said.

"Yeah me too." Lucy agreed.

"Good luck, seeker's the hardest position to try out for." Chase told them.

"So Chase, aren't you starting care of magical creatures this year?" Ginny asked him.

"Yep!" he replied energetically with a nod.

"He's really excited about it." Hermione explained as she smiled warmly down at him. That's when all of a sudden Richie and Myrtle came out of Ollivanders each carrying a wand.

"What kind of wand did you get Richie?" Chase wondered.

"I got Mum's. Vine and dragon heartstring." Richie replied.

"And I got peach wood and thestral hair." Myrtle told them.

"Well I finally got an owl." Chase said as he held up a cage that held a great big gray bird inside it.

"Oh my God, she's _beautiful!"_ Myrtle cried as Chase laughed.

"Thanks but it's a he. His name is Darwin." He explained.

"Cool, where's Sheela's?" Richie asked him.

"I dunno, she isn't back yet. She found some other girl, a first year I think, anyway she was talking to her when we went in there and she never came back out." He said but that's when suddenly his sister returned with another cage, but it wasn't carrying an owl inside of it. For inside it was a tiny white kitten with black spots that reminded Ginny of a leopard.

"Aww,.. kitty!" Mia cried as she pointed at the kitten who was leaping up on the cage bars and putting her paws through the bars.

"I thought you were getting an owl." Richie said as the kitten then stood up and let out a tiny meow.

"I know but then I saw Chloe and I couldn't pass her up." She explained.

"She is pretty cute, what kind of cat is she?" Lilly asked her.

"She's an Egyptian Mau, I know all about cats since they're my favorite animals so I know what I'm talking about." Her mother told her.

"Well it looks like Beethoven found himself a chew toy." Ron said as Hermione elbowed him in the chest.

"Hey! I was just simply saying that it's sort of weird how we went from no responsibility of pets to a brand new puppy and kitten." He remarked when all of a sudden the other little girl that Sheela had been talking to skipped out of Eeylops holding a tiny little box with holes punched inside of it. She had reddish brown hair, light chocolate eyes, freckles, and peached skin.

"Can I see the puppy?" she asked Richie.

"Sure, he's very friendly." He told her as she bent down and started stroking the top of the dog's head while he licked her hand and wagged his tail. Richie made sure that he had a tight hold on his leash.

"I wish I had a dog, but my mum won't let me. What's his name?" she asked him.

"Beethoven." He said.

"Hullo Beethoven, my name's Miley." She said.

"My name's Richie, are you a first year too?" he questioned her.

"Yes, but neither of my parents are magical. I think some boy called them moogles." She said as Richie grinned at her.

"Close, they're called muggles which must mean that you're a muggleborn." He told her.

"Is that bad?" she asked him nervously.

"No, my mother's a muggleborn and so was my uncle's mother." He said as he gestured his head over at Harry and pointed at him.

"Oh my God, you're Harry Potter! I've read books about you and seen movies about you and everything!" she cried excitedly as Harry laughed. "I even went to this theme park last year all about you although I didn't even know it was real until my letter was hand delivered to me." She explained.

"Well my name's Myrtle and I'm a first year too. You can stick with me and Richie." She told the girl as they finished the rest of their school shopping together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Sorting

It wasn't long afterwards that Lilly and Lucy Potter were back on the Hogwarts Express for their second year of Hogwarts. They found a compartment together as usual and Brianna and a new girl named Justine came to join them. It occurred to Lilly and Lucy that the reason Justine (with her long blonde hair) looked so familiar was because she was Justin Long's (a member of the wizarding band The Dragons) granddaughter.

After the train pulled up in front of the castle they got off together before Justine followed Richie, Myrtle, and Miley followed Hagrid over to the boat area that would be taking the first years a crossed the lake. Then they all headed inside the castle together and into the great hall. Lucy went to go join Brianna at the Slytherin table while Lilly went to go sit with Sheela and Chase and all the other Gryffindors at their own table.

It had seemed to them it was just yesterday when they themselves were getting sorted, now they got to watch their friends and family do the same. They watched their aunt Hermione explain about the sorting hat before it started its usual song and then the sorting ceremony begun. Lucy crossed her fingers for Richie and Myrtle even though she hated to admit it but she sort of wanted them in her house with her to try and increase Slytherin's reputation since she and Brianna and even her older brother DJ weren't bad (witches) wizards.

It seemed like forever until their aunt reached the L's and then Justine's name was called. "Justine Long!" Hermione cried as the little girl walked over to the stool and sat down and waited until the sorting hat was placed up on top of her head.

"Ah, right then me see,.. better be,.. Gryffindor!" it called out after a moment while Lilly, Sheela, and Chase cheered and applauded with the rest of the Gryffindors as Justine rushed over excitedly to join their table after Hermione removed the hat from her head and held it up into the air before she looked down at her list and read the next name.

"Myrtle Longbottom!" she called as Myrtle looked back anxiously at Richie before she slowly and cautiously walked up to the stool and sat down waiting for her turn to be sorted.

"Hmm interesting, very interesting indeed,.. yes, I think I know exactly where to put you. For like mother like daughter I always say,.. Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted out as Myrtle smiled slightly while the other Ravenclaws cheered and applauded for her. She was happy that she was in the same house as her mother, but she was a little disappointed that she didn't have any friends or family in her house yet. After she went to go join the Ravenclaw table it was a little while longer before Richie would find out his fate.

"Miley Madison!" Hermione called and Richie and Myrtle watched anxiously as their new friend walked up to the stool.

"I wonder what house she'll be sorted in." Richie said to himself, but luckily for him he didn't have too long to wait.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat exclaimed as Myrtle and Justine let out a heavy and somewhat disappointed sigh that she was in neither of their houses. After Miley joined the rest of the other Hufflepuffs at her table it seemed like hours (even though it was only a few other people) until Richie's name was finally called.

"Richard Weasley!" he heard his mother call as Richie gulped and took a deep breath before he glanced back at the rest of his friends and family before slowly walking up to the stool.

"Come on Richie!" Sheela cried while cheering him on.

"Yeah let's go Richie!" Chase echoed while they both watched their younger brother sit down before their mother smiled down at him and placed the sorting hat upon his head.

"Ah, it's such a great feeling to be seeing yet another Weasley here at Hogwarts getting ready to be sorted. Well I've done this for such a long time now that I know exactly where to put you,.. Gryffindor!" the hat cried out as Richie breathed a heavy sigh of relief before going to join the rest of his family and friends at the Gryffindor table.

After that the sorting ceremony had ended. Everybody sat down as Ron started the feast and began to eat. That was everyone except Lucy. "What's wrong Lucy?" Brianna asked her. "Aren't you going to eat?" she questioned her as she watched her friend breathe a heavy sigh and turn her head and look over at Myrtle.

"I just feel bad for Myrtle. She's all by herself over there. I wish that at least Miley was sorted into her house so she would have someone to talk to." She said.

"Well don't worry, she'll make friends eventually. And just because Myrtle and Miley are in different houses doesn't mean that they can't be friends. I mean I'm in Slytherin and I like Lilly." Brianna pointed out.

"I know, but still I know what it means to feel lonely." Lucy said before she started eating her dinner. Afterwards the head boy and girl lead the new first years back to their common rooms. This year Sheela just happened to be the head girl while Billy Weasley (who was in his last year at Hogwarts) was head boy. Lilly was relieved to see Carter once again while Sheela happily greeted Chloe as she joined the other girls inside their dormitory.

"Hey, you're Lilly right?" Justine questioned as she walked over to her.

"Yeah, Lucy's the one who's in Slytherin." Lilly told her.

"My grandfather has told me all about you and your parents, especially your father,.. Harry Potter." She began. "Anyway, I heard that they're starting a new class this year because of them." She said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly questioned her with uncertainty.

"Well your aunt and uncle figured that since my grandfather's singing group inspired The Cheetah Girls, that maybe The Cheetah Girls could inspire other talented young witches and wizards. That's why they're finally setting up a magical talent class." She explained.

"Really?" Lilly asked her eagerly.

"Yeah, I think it's a brilliant idea. I wonder who they'll discover. I've sorted of always wanted to be a comedian, what about you Lilly?" she wondered.

"Lucy and I have always wanted to be famous singers like our mother ever since we were seven." Lilly responded.

"Well, now could be your chance. You should take the class, they're letting anyone join as long as you've got talent. Well goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Justine said before she walked away as Lilly quickly got on her nightclothes and climbed into bed with Chloe leaping up on top of the foot of it and curled up inside a little ball before going to sleep.

Meanwhile Chase and Richie were already sound asleep in the boy's dormitory. Beethoven nearly took over Richie's entire bed but he didn't care. The "tiny" puppy was snuggled up inside his master's arms and that's just exactly how the two of them had liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Nineteen; Halloween

All of a sudden Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna all reappeared. "Lilly, Lucy," Harry said breathing a sigh of relief before they quickly turned their heads and rushed over to him.

"Dad!" they chorused together while he stretched his arms open wide and invited them both inside them. He wrapped his arms tightly around them and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"Oh my girls, I was so worried about you." He told them before kissing them again. "How did you ever manage it?" he asked them as he broke out of the embrace and bent down to their level.

"Oh come on Dad," Lilly began as they just simply grinned at him. "there's nothing in the whole wide wizarding world that can't be solved by the twitches." She said.

"That's right, and a little girl power." Lucy added as he smiled warmly at them as they burst into giggles.

"I just wanted to let you know that I could never be prouder to call you my daughters then I am right now. I love you guys." He told them.

"We love you too." Lilly said before they embraced again with the Ron, Hermione, and Luna smiling at them.

 _…_

"Hey girlfriend!" Lilly cried as she sat down a crossed from Lucy and Brianna.

"Hi Lilly, Happy Halloween." Brianna said.

"So how have you been doing in your classes?" Lucy asked her.

"Well I've got the wingardium leviosa and wand lighting spell down pat now." She said.

"Yeah me too, I'm just having trouble with the fire spell." Lucy said.

"It isn't too hard, watch." Lilly began before she withdrew her wand and pointed at the pair of pumpkins. "Incendio!" she exclaimed as she lit the two candles inside both of the pumpkins and blew the tip of her wand. Lucy grinned.

"Let me try." She said before withdrawing her own wand and pointing it at the pumpkins. "Wingardium leviosa!" she cried as they watched as the pumpkins levitate off the desk when suddenly Ron walked up to their table.

"Good job girls, I see you've been getting really good at charms. Ten points for Gryffindor and Slytherin." He told them. (Gryffindor now had a hundred and twenty points and Slytherin had a hundred and ten which left them ten points away from each other)

"Thanks Uncle Ron." They chorused while smiling shyly at him.

"You're welcome, are you going to the Halloween party tonight?" he asked them.

"Of course!" All three girls cried together.

"We're going as identical twin princesses, what are you going as Bree?" Lucy asked her.

"A cat, but I don't think my father is going to be too happy when he finds out that I'm going to a party with Harry Potter's daughters." She said.

"So then don't tell him." Lilly told her with a sly grin.

"But what if he finds out eventually anyway?" Brianna asked.

"Then he'll have the Potter twins to deal with." Lucy told her with a proud grin before Lilly held up her hand and Lucy slapped it in a high five.

"Me too." Ron assured her. "As headmaster at Hogwarts it's my job to protect the students, especially from someone like Draco Malfoy. And I know for a fact that Harry and Ginny feel exactly the same way." He told her as Brianna smiled.

"Thanks guys, I'm really lucky to have you guys as friends." She told them.

"Hey once you're friends with the twitches, you're friends forever." Lilly said with a grin in which Brianna exchanged before Lilly and Lucy started rotating their arms in small circles.

"Go twitches, go twitches, go twitches!" they chanted before they burst out into a fit of giggles.

 _….._

"So Harry I assume that you've taken your potion." Hermione (who was dressed up as a muggle singer by the name of Christina Aguilera) began later that night.

"What potion?" Lucy asked her.

"Dad's wolfsbane potion, remember Professor Dodger taught us all about it." Lilly said as she turned to look at her father who was dressed as a zombie Michael Jackson.

"Very good Lilly, you've been paying attention, and yes I have so you don't have anything to worry about." Harry said as Ginny (who had been dressed as a genie) breathed a heavy sad sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron (who had been dressed as a cowboy) asked her.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Hermione began. "She misses Aaron and the other Dragons."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Ron said when all of a sudden Sheela (who had been dressed as a pumpkin) and Chase (who was dressed as a professional qudditch player) came racing towards them.

"Mum! Dad! Aunt Ginny! Uncle Harry! Guess who's here!?" Sheela cried but luckily for them they didn't have to wait too long to guess. Both of the children stepped aside and smiled back at Aaron as he walked over to them leading the other Dragons.

"Hullo genie." He said with a proud grin on his face.

"Aaron? Aaron!" Ginny cried excitedly as she grabbed ahold of him in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back tightly and laughed. "What are you doing here?" she asked him a moment later after breaking the hug. "I thought you were touring with The Backstreet Boys." She said.

"We were," he began. "but then we had to cancel the rest of it because one of them had a baby." He explained.

"Well it sure is great to see you!" Ginny told him.

"Believe me the feeling's mutual, we're just really sorry that we couldn't make Neville's funeral." He told her as he breathed a heavy sad sigh.

"That's alright, we understood. Luna's not here though, she's taking the rest of the year off to be with Myrtle." Ginny explained before she eyed him eagerly. "Which means the defense against the dark arts position is open again." She pointed out with a sly grin as Aaron laughed again.

"I take that to mean that you want me to take it." He said. "Well we'll see, but aren't you and Harry going home soon?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot." Ginny said turning her head and heaving another sigh.

"Don't worry though, that just means that The Dragons will be able to tour with The Cheetah Girls just like the old days." He reassured her with a knowing grin.

"But we're not The Cheetah Girls anymore." Ginny began. "The Cheetah Girls are over." She said when all of a sudden Amber (who was dressed as a vampire) and Casey (who was dressed up as a clown) walked over to her.

"Yeah that reminds me, I was thinking about that and I don't see any reason why we can't resurrect The Cheetah Girls and have our teaching jobs at the same time. I mean it'll be more difficult, but if the twitches can manage Voldemort's son, then I think that there isn't anything that's impossible if we put our minds to it." Amber said with a grin. "And this is coming from the mother of seven children." She added as she smiled at Aaron and huddled close to him before he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Come on Hermione, what do you say?" she questioned eagerly as everybody looked back over at her.

"Well, I have to admit,.. I _do_ sort of miss performing." She began. "But I'm headmistress now, how am I ever going to find the time?" she asked.

"Please Mum?" Chase pleaded. "You've always encouraged me and my brother and sisters to follow our dreams no matter how ridiculous they sounded, and now I am one of the chasers for the Gryffindor team." He said.

"Well,.. it may be against my better judgement, but what the heck. How can I say no to that?" she questioned as she smiled warmly at her son.

"Alright then, let's get this party started!" Amber exclaimed while giving a squeal of excitement and then placing her hand into the air. Casey grinned before she placed her own hand on top of it and then turned over to look at Hermione who smiled and placed her hand on top of hers. Ginny quickly turned her head and glanced back at the rest of her family before placing her own hand on the very top of the pile.

"One, two, three,.." she counted before they broke their hands apart into the air.

"Cheetah!" they all chanted together. Ohay, ohay!" they sung before bursting into a fit of giggles as the music started in the background and all of their friends and family members smiled at them.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Lilly sung loudly. "Oh yeah, yeah! Let's live it up! Oh yeah, let the magic happen!" she exclaimed while she twirled around and danced.

"Ohay, ohay!" The Cheetah Girls and Dragons chorused.

"Witches and wizards, it's our time to shine! Voldemort's gone, a different chapter of our lives, this is us living it up on Halloween night!" Harry belted before Chase ran a crossed the dance floor and waited for Brianna who was twirling and skipping over to him.

(Ohay, ohay!)

"The spell is broken, we were born this way, be yourselves forget the DNA, everybody raise your wands and say,.." Brianna sung while Chase twirled her around and they broke into a hip hop routine.

"Sound the whistle and get on your brooms, everybody rushin' onto the field, let's live it up and raise the roof! Dance till your heart is wild and free!" they sung together while they continued to dance.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Lucy cried before everyone started to sing together

"Feeling the power let it all out, like what you see in the mirror shout, we've got the keys the castle's ours!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lilly belted out.

"Let's live it up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Lucy cried.

"Livin' in the castle, let the magic happen!" they sang and danced together.

"Let's live it up!" Hermione belted out while she started dancing with Ron.

"Ooh yeah, yeah." He sung quietly.

"Livin' in the castle, everybody dancin', let's live it up." They sang together before Ron took his wife's hand and they rushed over to join in the song and dance with the rest of the group.

"Let's go live it up! (Ginny; Come on!) We've got to live it up! (Ginny; To the right) Let's go live it up! (Ginny; To the left!) We've got to live it up! Ohay, ohay! Hey!"

"It's time to live it up, we're the life of the party now!" The Dragons rapped as they strutted a crossed the dancefloor. "Yeah let's make it happen, puff out our chests, extend all of our claws and fight like a Dragon, yeah!" they chanted before DJ took ahold of his sister's hand as they strutted and skipped after them.

"They all told us that we should back down, judging us cause of our background, thinkin' about changing our paths now." He sung before The Cheetah Girls took center stage and started to break into their hip hop routine.

"Feeling the power let it all out, like what you see in the mirror shout, we've got the keys the castle's ours!" they sang together.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Lilly belted while raising her arms into the air and swaying along with the music before joining into the chorus with everyone else.

"Let's live it up!" they sang together.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Ginny sung while she danced with Harry and he spun and twirled her around.

"Livin' in the castle, let the magic happen." He sung while smiling at her lovingly.

"Oh let's live it up! Oh yeah, yeah!" Ginny belted. "Livin' in the castle, everybody dancin' let's live it up." She sang. "Get ready!" she cried.

"Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up! (Amber; that's right) Let's go live it up! (Casey; we've gotta!) Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up!" they sang together.

"Well that's pretty much it. That's the story of our first year at Hogwarts. Our whole lives pretty much changed after that, and not only because we were witches, but because Brianna and I learned a very important lesson. We're the ones who get to choose who we want to be, it doesn't matter how the world sees us. Which reminds me,.. you didn't think that this was the end of the story did you?" Lucy said as she quickly turned her head and grinned at the audience (readers) before giving a wink with her right eye.

Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up! (Amber; that's right) Let's go live it up! (Casey; we've gotta!) Let's go live it up! We've got to live it up!" they sang together as Harry and Ginny walked up on top of Gryffindor tower and gazed up at the fireworks before turning towards each other and wrapping their arms tightly around each other while sealing off the night with a passionate kiss.

 _Note from the author; I just wanted to say thank you very much to everyone who read, commented, favorited, and followed this story! The adventure continues in Twitches Too which will revolve around Lilly and Lucy's second year at Hogwarts._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Qudditch Training

Jeremy and Sheela walked hand in hand down to the Qudditch pitch behind Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna. Although Jeremy was already in his sixth year at Hogwarts he had never played Qudditch before and decided that he wanted to try out this year. Just as they were on their way Hoot swooped down over Brianna's head and dropped an envelope inside her hand.

"Oh no," she said as she began to open it. "it's from my father. My parents are going to get a divorce. Although DJ and I sort of saw it coming." She said.

"I'm sorry Bree." Lucy told her as she placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Yeah well that isn't the worst part. Father said that if he and my mother ever separated that so would we." She explained.

"You don't mean that he's going to split up you and your brother do you?" Lilly questioned her with disbelief but Brianna sadly nodded and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm afraid so." She answered.

"But he can't do that! You've been together since you were born!" Lucy cried.

"I know, but I don't think that there's anything we can do about it." She said. "Now I've just got to try and find a way to break it to my brother. It figures that I'm going to lose the only person who's ever loved me."

"That's not true Bree, you've still got me and Lilly. We're your best friends and we'll always love you." Lucy told her.

"Gee thanks Lucy, and I'll always love you guys too. I just meant that I wish I had a real loving family like you do." She explained when suddenly they arrived at the Qudditch pitch.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Sheela asked but all three girls simply frowned and narrowed their eyebrows at her.

"None of your business." Lucy growled.

"What's the matter with you?" Sheela questioned.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same question." Lilly told her.

"Oh come on you guys aren't mad because I didn't invite you to my birthday party are you? It wasn't anything personal, it's just that Justine told me that you already have a lot on your hands with trying out for Qudditch and magical talents." She explained.

"Really? Is that it or is it the fact that you're only inviting the popular witches and wizards?" Brianna asked her.

"Yeah, and why haven't you invited your own brother!?" Lilly snapped. "Richie was very upset about it, I saw him crying about it earlier!" she exclaimed.

"It's a sad statement when I'm the one who's trying to spare someone from getting their feelings hurt. Come on girls!" Brianna yelled angrily before they shot one more angry glare at her and then disappearing onto the pitch.

"I never thought I would see the day when a Malfoy would be defending a Weasley or a Potter." Sheela said.

"You mean two." Jeremy pointed out.

"Whatever, some people can just be overly sensitive. I think they're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and they don't." she said.

"They're not even teenagers yet." Jeremy said leaving his girlfriend speechless for a moment before he rolled his eyes at her and followed the other three girls onto the pitch.

"Good afternoon everyone," Chase said as they walked out onto the field.

"Chase, you're the Qudditch captain?" Lucy wondered.

"You're only one year older than us." Lilly said.

"I know, just like your father was the youngest Qudditch seeker in the last century, I'm the youngest Qudditch captain in this one. Madam Hooch told me that I was very mature for my age." He told them with a proud grin.

"Not to mention modest." Brianna muttered under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

"So, since there's two of you from Gryffindor, and two of you from Slytherin, we'll divide you in half. Let's start with the youngest one in Gryffindor. Lilly, what position do you want to play?" he asked her.

"Seeker." Lilly replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right you already told me that. Well how about you Jeremy?" he asked him.

"Keeper." He replied.

"And you Brianna?" he questioned.

"I don't know,.. chaser." She answered questioningly.

"And Lucy I remember that you wanted to be a seeker too. So here's what's going to happen, I want you all to mount your brooms and I'll toss some balls out for Lilly and Lucy to try and catch. If you catch all of the balls, you each get the position as seeker for your house teams. Meanwhile Brianna is going to try and throw the quaffle inside each hoop twenty points and if you get at least half the points you get the position of chaser, if not, Jeremy gets keeper. Everybody understand?" he wondered as they all nodded.

"Good, now mount your brooms." He instructed as all four of them climbed onto their own broomsticks and shot up into the air. Then he tossed Brianna the quaffle and sounded the whistle to go. He tossed one small golf ball up into the air for Lucy to go after. She quickly turned her broom around in a spinning circle and flew past Lilly and reached up and caught the ball inside the palm of her hand and wrapping her fingers around it tightly.

"Great job Lucy! Ten points to Slytherin! Alright Lilly, your turn!" he exclaimed before he threw the ball for Lilly to go after in which she too caught it perfectly. Meanwhile Brianna had been trying to throw the quaffle into a couple of the hoops but she missed both times. In the end Lilly and Lucy caught all the balls that Chase threw, Jeremy was able to defend the hoops every time, but poor Brianna hadn't scored anything.

"Alright great job everyone!" Chase exclaimed as the others landed on the ground and dismounted their brooms. "Congratulations to Lilly and Lucy Potter. You both have earned your spots as seeker for both of your Qudditch teams. So since you both caught all ten balls, a hundred points to Gryffindor and Slytherin, added to another hundred for Gryffindor thanks to Jeremy for not missing a single ball." He explained as poor Brianna hung her head and gave a heavy sad sigh.

"Don't worry Brianna, Slytherin gets an extra ten points since you tried your best." Chase told her while Lilly and Lucy high fived each other but Brianna still felt awful. Slytherin was still behind in hundreds of points for the house cup and Gryffindor was still in the lead. Still, she was happy for Lilly and Jeremy, so she smiled sadly and congratulated them before leaving the Qudditch pitch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Together Forever

"Hey Brianna wait up!" Jeremy called as he raced after her. Brianna stopped and turned around to look at him.

"What? Come to gloat?" she asked him.

"No, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about how the way Sheela was acting." He explained.

"That's alright, it isn't up to apologize for her behavior." She told him.

"Yeah I know, it's just that she's getting way out of control and I'm thinking about breaking up with her because of it." He explained. "I mean I do like her, but she can just be too bossy and mean sometimes." He said.

"Tell me about it. I'm sick and tired of my father always pushing me around. And now he's getting a divorce and splitting my brother and I up." She told him.

"Yeah I know, I heard." He began. "I feel really bad for you, it would be awful if anyone tried to split me and my brothers and sisters up." He finished.

"How many do you have?" Brianna asked him.

"I have two brothers and two sisters. You probably already know about Eddie and Ellie since this is their first year at Hogwarts, then there's Andy and Annie. They're not twins though." He explained.

"Well don't get me wrong, I really love DJ and everything, but sometimes I wish there was more than just the two of us. That way we wouldn't be so lonely if we had somebody else to live with. At least I'm going to live with my mum though since my father can't stand me." She told him.

"Why, what did you ever do to him?" he wondered but Brianna simply shrugged.

"I was born, that's enough for him." She replied. "He never wanted a daughter." She said.

"Well then he's lost all my respect if he doesn't even like you let alone love you. At least you still have Lilly and Lucy, and DJ even though you'll be in different houses." He said when all of a sudden Sheela ran up to them.

"Hey Jeremy! How did you do, did you make the team!?" she cried as she waved at him and rushed towards him.

"Uh Sheela, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her as Brianna decided to catch up with Lilly and Lucy so that they could have a moment alone and they wouldn't miss their magical talents class.

"Yeah sure." She responded.

"Look Brianna's parents are getting divorced and she didn't make the team." He explained.

"Yeah I know, but how did you do?" she asked him as he simply just frowned at her.

"Don't you care at all what I just said?" he asked her but she simply just shrugged.

"I don't know, why should I? She's a Slytherin." She responded.

"So is one of your cousins!" he exclaimed.

"So what's your point?" she asked him.

"The point is that you don't seem to care about anyone but yourself and I'm sick of it!" he cried.

"Jeremy, what are you saying?" Sheela asked him worriedly feeling on the verge of tears.

"I'm saying that it's over, I can't compete with the romantic affair that you have with yourself!" he snapped before he hurried away leaving her alone. Sheela burst into tears and raced back towards Gryffindor common room. She was taken aback of the fact that her mother was already in there.

"Mum?" she questioned with astonishment. "What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Isn't this where your birthday party is?" Hermione questioned her back.

"Oh, right." She began. "I forgot. I don't think anyone's coming though." She said.

"Hmm, I wonder why that is." Hermione said.

"Probably because I've been acting like such a bitch lately." Sheela responded as Hermione gave her a knowing glance. "I mean a jerk. Jeremy broke up with me because he said that I don't care about anyone but myself." She admitted.

"And?" her mother questioned her.

"He was right. I mean I do care, it's just that I haven't been acting like it and so I really don't blame him for being pis_ angry." She said. "I just wanted to be popular, but right now I think I'm probably one of the least popular kids at school." She explained.

"So now that you know all that what do you think that you should do about it?" Hermione asked.

"Probably telling everyone that I'm sorry for the way that I've been treating them is a good start and then I won't ever treat them that way again." She said as Hermione smiled down at her daughter.

"Good plan, I like it." She told her.

"The only problem is how am I going to do it, I mean a lot of people are mad at me. How can I tell everybody at once that I'm sorry?" she questioned as Hermione just simply smiled at her.

"Well, believe it or not you've come to the right place." She told her.

"You mean that you'll help me?" Sheela asked her eagerly.

"Of course I will, I mean I am your mother and headmistress at this school. You just leave it to me, now this is what we'll do." Hermione began before she started whispering her plan inside her daughter's ear while Sheela nodded.

 _….._

Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna gathered around Chase, Jeremy, and Richie. "Hey what are you guys doing here? I thought that this was the singing class." Lilly said.

"That's because it is. Richie and I have our classes afterwards. I'm a muggle magician, and Richie's taught Beethoven some tricks." He explained while Richie grabbed ahold of his puppy's leash tightly while he tried to jump up on her.

"No Beethoven, down!" he exclaimed as Brianna simply just rolled her eyes.

"This will be fun." She mumbled sarcastically.

"So hold on, why is Chase here then?" Lucy questioned as she noticed his cheeks suddenly went as red as his hair.

"Because I like to sing." He muttered when all of a sudden his mother walked past him followed by his older sister. He gave a loud gasp and blushed even more hoping that they hadn't heard him. Sure enough they hadn't been paying attention. Hermione and Sheela turned around to face them.

"Listen, Sheela has something that she wants to say to you." Hermione said before she stepped aside and allowed her to speak.

"I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting and how I've been extremely bossy lately." She began before she turned to look at Jeremy. "And I promise I never will again. So I wrote this song to show you all how much you mean to me. Well, with a little help anyway." She explained before she turned to look at Aaron and gestured up at him with a nod and then she started to sing while he started strumming on his guitar.

"Friends are very special people, their love comes from the heart. They fill you up with lots of laughter, and they share all of your sadness and are right there when you need them to catch all of your tears. We've been friends since forever, since we first learned how to walk, and now I just wanted to say to you all,.. ooh I'm sorry that I hurt you! I'm sorry if you thought I didn't care! For your friendship means more to me than ever, I need it just as much as I need the air.

I promise that from now on I'll always put your feelings first, you can count on me to make it right! I want us always to be together,.." she sung. "forever." She spoke before she smiled at them. "Guys, I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked them as Lilly and Lucy exchanged smiles.

"You bet." They told her before they went over to share inside a group hug while everyone else smiled and nodded silently in agreement while all three girls giggled as they hugged each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The First Match

 _Thanks Scrappy! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I really appreciate all the support!_

"Jeremy, I'm sorry about the way acted. I really do like you a lot." Sheela told him.

"It's alright Sheela, I forgive you, and that really was a beautiful song you wrote." He said as she turned back and smiled at her mother.

"Thanks but I really can't take all the credit for it. My mother helped me. So what do you say? Do you all want to come to my birthday party?" she wondered.

"Sure, but I think we should at least wait until class is over. By the way, speaking of that, I just wanted to tell you that I think you have a wonderful voice." Aaron told her with a grin.

"Really? You do?" she questioned him eagerly.

"Yep." He replied with a nod while he continued to grin at her.

"Hey Sheela would you like to join our group? Even though I know that we are a lot younger than you." Lilly said.

"Thanks Lilly, I really appreciate it but Chase and I are going to be singing together." She told her.

"Well since I already know that you can sing why don't I hear your brother sing now?" Aaron suggested as Chase gulped before he took a deep breath and started to sing the first song that came into his head.

"Here she comes now flying on her broom, my beautiful witchy woman bride, and me her humble groom. She is the fairest witch in all the land, because she has made me a better wizard and forever a better man! I'm in love with the witch of Hagger's Wood!" he sung.

"Wow, that was wonderful, that was amazing,.." Sheela began before she took a rather long pause. "What the heck was that?" she questioned him.

"The Three Brothers." Richie said with a roll of his eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing ever. "Don't you ever listen to wizard rock?" he asked her.

"No. What is it with boys and rock music?" she wondered.

"Well what is it with girls and The Dragons?" he asked her back. "No offense." He quickly added to Aaron.

"Well Chase," Aaron began trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. "I have to say that you too have a great voice. I see the Weasleys were blessed with a musical talent." He told him.

"That's from Mum's side, our father couldn't sing a note to save his life." Chase told him.

"Chase,.." Hermione warned before Aaron turned to Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna.

"Well girls, it says here that you're group's name is BFF." He began as he read the name off the piece of paper that they signed and held it close to his face. "Yikes, it looks like Derek was right. I really need to get me some reading glasses." He said. "Anyway, it's your turn to impress me." He said when all of a sudden all three of the girls huddled together and started trembling with fright.

"It's alright girls, if you can make the Qudditch team this should be easy." Hermione assured them.

"That's just it, I didn't make the team,.. they did." Brianna said.

"Come on Bree, it's just like I told you out on the field, just try your best. If I can do it, so can you." Chase told her as Brianna gulped.

"Well alright, here goes nothing." She said as they started singing and dancing to Cheetah Sisters by The Cheetah Girls. Hermione smiled feeling honored that they chose one of their songs.

"Great job girls, that was amazing!" Aaron exclaimed as he applauded after they finished with an ending pose. "I think you're ready to start practicing for the show." He told them.

"Thank you but what show?" Lilly wondered.

"The talent show, this was your audition." He explained.

"What!?" All three of them exclaimed together.

"I thought this was just a class, I didn't know that we were actually auditioning for anything!" Lucy cried with great horror and disbelief.

"Well technically this is a class to boost your confidence." Aaron explained.

"Well you could have told us that before!" Brianna snapped while placing her hands on her hips.

"Listen girls I know you're scared but you're also really good at it and I know you'll do great." Hermione told them.

"Thanks Aunt Hermione, well come on we better go and start practicing so that we'll be ready for the show." Lilly said as she led the other two members in her group out of the room. Sheela and Chase had decided to name themselves Double W and they started rehearsing as well.

With Justine and Richie making the talent show as well they felt the pressure of their new schedules weighing down on them. They had to practice for the show while managing to do their homework and taking care of their pets, and for Lilly, Lucy, and Chase practicing for Qudditch. Before they knew it their first match arrived and it was Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Hermione had written to Harry and Ginny telling them about how each of them had become a seeker for the house of their team and they agreed to come back to Hogwarts to watch their game.

James and Molly went with them but since Brian was a squib he had stayed at home with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the first game of the season! Gryffindor verses Slytherin! I am your commentator Susanne Jordan! Gryffindor and Slytherin have each got a new seeker on their team, which is the famous twitches! Lilly and Lucy Potter!" he called out as Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered loudly along with their family and everyone else when suddenly all the team members of Gryffindor and Slytherin flew out onto the field.

"We also have a new Qudditch Captain Chase Weasley from Gryffindor, which is also one of the fastest chasers in his house." She said when suddenly Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and released the snitch into the air. "As a reminder the snitch is the most important ball in the game, which ever seeker catches it first wins the game." She explained as Lilly and Lucy both kept a sharp eye on it as it flew right by them.

"Alright remember, I want a nice clean game from all of you." Madam Hooch said as the captains shook hands before she released the quaffle and the game begun. Chase quickly sped after the quaffle and immediately scored the first goal. "A great shot from Chase Weasley, that puts Gryffindor in the lead with ten points!" Susanne cried as a great cheer rose up from the Gryffindor stands.

That's when all of a sudden Lilly caught a glimpse of the snitch and took off after it. "Lilly Potter is in pursuit of the snitch but she better watch out, DJ Malfoy is hot on her tail." Susanne said.

"Wooh! Go Lilly!" Ginny shouted as DJ used his bat to hit a bludger towards her.

"Lilly look out!" Chase cried as Lilly quickly glanced over her shoulder and sped out of the way. Ding! That sound had meant that Slytherin had scored their first goal and the score was now tied ten to ten. That's when Lucy quickly soared past her twin sister.

"Lucy Potter has caught glimpse of the snitch! But she better watch out! Lilly Potter catches it as well and the chase begins for both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's seeker!" A bunch of noise escaped from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin stands. Lilly reached out in front of her face to try and grab it, but before she knew it she saw a bludger flying straight at her. Lilly suddenly felt herself jolt forwards before falling through the air and landing hard on the ground.

"Ouch! That's a bludger for Lilly Potter." Susanne began. "But where's the snitch?" she questioned when suddenly Lilly grinned to herself as she slowly raised her hand and revealed that the snitch was caught in the palm of it. A great cheer rose up from the Gryffindor stands. "Lilly Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins with a hundred and sixty points!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Karate Kid

 _Note; Just a quick break from all the action so I can talk about the youngest boy from the Potter's family backstory. I still hope you enjoy it!_

Meanwhile Brian Arthur Potter had to live with the awful fact that he had been born a squib. He had been named after one of the headmasters at Hogwarts, yet he hadn't had a single ounce of magic inside him. Although he liked himself for who he was, he wondered why all of his brothers and sisters were wizards and witches, and the fact that Argus Filch the caretaker at Hogwarts had been a squib but he was still able to go there and see it, but Brian himself couldn't go and watch his cousin and sisters' first Qudditch game.

Unfortunately for Brian, even though he loved to learn new things at school, he was also labeled as a bully target due to the fact that although he was seven and half years old, he had the size of a kindergartener since he was incredibly small for his age. Then after dodging bullies on the walk home from school, all the other young witches and wizards on his street would bully him due to being a squib, which to them was a dud and abomination.

Brian felt like a failure. His parents didn't know it but he felt like a failure even though he was usually a straight A student. Many nights he ended up crying himself to sleep. When his parents and older brother and younger sister got home and picked him up from his grandparents' house, Brian gathered up all his courage and asked them something that he had been desperately wanting for years now.

"Mummy, Daddy, can I ask you a question?" he wondered as they headed up the driveway.

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" his mother questioned him back.

"Can I take karate lessons?" he wondered.

"What's karate?" his mother asked him back with bewilderment.

"It's fighting without wands." His father told her.

"And since I don't have any magic, I would like to learn how to defend myself." Brian explained as they went inside and Ginger greeted them at the door.

"Why would you want to learn how to do that? Aren't you learning enough in elementary school?" his mother wondered.

"Some kids bully Brian at recess." James blurted out.

"James,.." Brian muttered under his breath.

"What!? It's true! And on the walk to school, and from school, and even on our street." James explained.

"Well James, if you knew that your brother was being bullied why didn't you do anything about it?" his mother wanted to know.

"Because then I might accidentally use magic and all of the muggle children will find out that I'm a wizard." He explained but his mother simply shook her head at him.

"That's no excuse, you could have still told us about it." She told him sternly. "Now why don't you take Molly and go play out in the backyard while your father and I talk to your brother alone." She suggested.

"Yes Mother, come on Molly." He told her as they ran towards the kitchen. Ginger perked up her ears and started wagging her tail before she let out a playful and energetic bark and raced after them.

"Now Brian, do any of your teachers know what's been going on?" his father (who had a lot of experience being a bully target) questioned him.

"No, because then all of the kids would call me a tattle-tale crybaby, or a Muma's boy." He responded.

"Who cares what they call you? They're just words, you can ignore it. It's better than winding up in the nurse's office." His father told him.

"You guys really don't get it do you!? I'm the first ever squib in the Potter family and I look like a kindergartner! I need to take karate so I can learn how to fight!" Brian cried before he quickly rushed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"Well, that went well." Harry said sarcastically.

"Brian wait!" Ginny cried as she ran upstairs after him and then slowly and quietly opened his bedroom door while he remained sobbing on top of his bed and inside his pillow. "Brian?" she questioned softly and soothingly out of concern. "Are you alright?" she asked him as she sat down at the foot of his bed.

"No," he began with a muffled sob while shaking his head. "it isn't fair. All my brothers and sisters have got magic inside them, why don't I?" he questioned as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at his mother while tears continued pouring out of his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

"Now who says that you don't have magic in you?" his mother wondered as she smiled down at him while he continued sniffing and blinking away his tears.

"But I'm not a wizard, I'm a squib remember? I haven't shown any signs of magic powers." He said.

"Yeah but it's not enough being born a witch or wizard, it's not where magic comes from." She told him softly as she bent down over him and started running her fingers through his hair.

"Then_ then where does it come from?" he wondered with a breath of disbelief and astonishment.

"In here." His mother told him as she reached over to touch the spot of his chest where his heart was. "And let me tell you Brian that you've got more magic inside your heart than any witch or wizard that I've ever met. You've just got to find it." She whispered with a knowing smile.

"How do I do that?" he asked her with bewilderment.

"By always following your heart and doing what makes you happy, and if that's taking karate, then we'll sign you up for classes as soon as we can." She told him.

"Really?" he questioned her eagerly as she continued smiling down at him and nodded.

"Yep." She replied as he suddenly sat up and threw his arms around her.

"Thanks Mummy, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too baby," she began as she hugged him back. "magic and all." She whispered before kissing the top of his head. "Now come on let's get you a snack before you go out and play with your brother and sister. We can worry about your homework later." She told him as she picked him up and carried him downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Love Is In The Air

 _Thank you as always! Alright on with the chapter!_

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Jeremy, Sheela, and Chase were on their way to Hogsmeade. Since Chase was in his third year at Hogwarts this would be his first time. He hoped and prayed that he would enjoy it more than care of magical creatures, he was so sick of flobberworms that he could vomit. He had been enjoying his other classes though, especially transfiguration where he was learning how to be an animagus.

As the line progressed everyone passed their permission forms over to Hermione who smiled at them and told them to have a good time. As Sheela and Chase passed her theirs, another Slytherin girl mocked them by saying of course they were going to get in due to the fact that their parents worked here.

"Pay no attention her, she's just trying to make trouble." Jeremy told them while all three of them shot a nasty glare back at her.

"Come on Chase follow us, you're going to love it here." Sheela assured him as he followed her and the others around the corner.

Back inside the great hall Lilly and Lucy heaved a heavy sad sigh as they sat down next to Myrtle and Miley who were also busy working on their homework. "Chase is so lucky," Lucy began. "he gets to go to Hogsmeade while also getting some fresh air while we're stuck in here working on homework." She said.

"Well maybe we can help each other." Lilly suggested. "And help Myrtle and Miley since we had to learn the same stuff last year."

"Oh that's alright, I don't need any help." Myrtle said. "I've memorized the twelve uses of dragon's blood." She explained as she continued scribbling down her information on a piece of paper with her quill.

"Then do you think you can give me a hand? Because I'm stumped." Miley told her when all of a sudden Brianna sat down to join them carrying an envelope inside her hand.

"Hey Bree, what's up?" Lucy asked her.

"Your owl gave me this by accident, it's for you." She explained.

"Thanks." She told her before she tore into the envelope.

"Who's it from?" Lilly asked her.

"Mum and Dad." She began as she looked down at the letter and her eyes started scrolling a crossed the words while she read it aloud. "It says dear Lilly and Lucy, I hope you're having a great year at Hogwarts so far. Congratulations on your first Qudditch game and getting into the talent show. Good luck and I hope you do well. Brian's alright and he decided that he wants to take karate lessons, and James and Molly are doing just fine as well. We all miss you and love you and can't wait to see you at Christmas.

Love Mum and Dad." She read. "Ps. Tell Brianna that she is more than welcome to come too." She added.

"Really? I get to come over your house for the holidays?" Brianna asked her eagerly.

"Yep, that's what it says." She said.

"Wow, that's really nice of them. I'm never welcome at my house at Christmas." Brianna explained.

"Really? Then how do you get your Christmas presents?" Lilly wondered but Brianna simply just breathed a heavy sad sigh and shook her head.

"I never got any Christmas presents before." She told her.

"Really? Never?" Lilly wondered.

"How can your mum and dad not give their own daughter a Christmas present? That's really f_ up!" Lucy exclaimed as a strange noise came out of her mouth where the obscenity should have been. "Hey! What happened!?" she cried as Lilly simply grinned.

"That's the anti-swearing curse that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione put on the castle for anyone below fifteen years old." She explained.

"Shoot!" Lucy cried even though that's not what she wanted to say. "GRR! I'm a victim of a censoring curse!" she yelled.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Sheela had gone into The Three Broomsticks to get a couple of butterbeers. Sheela wasn't nearly as talkative as she usually was, she just silently a crossed from the table from Jeremy while sipping on her butterbeer.

"Uh Sheela, is something wrong?" he asked her worriedly out of concern.

"I was just wondering something," she began.

"What's that?" he questioned her.

"Did you mean it when you told me that you loved me?" she asked him.

"Of course I did." He began. "Didn't I?" he wondered to himself. "I mean there's no doubt in my mind that I like you a lot." He told her.

"I know and I like you too, I just think that we might have been trying to rush things a little bit. I mean let's face it, we really don't know that much about it each other." She admitted.

"So what are you saying? Do you think we should just be friends?" he asked.

"No, we can still be a couple, but I think we should just take our time with it. To give our feelings enough time to blossom into love." She explained.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Jeremy said before grinning and nodding in agreement that that sounded like a great plan.

Later that night Harry and Ginny were getting ready for bed when all of a sudden Jessie gave them Lucy's handwritten response that she and her sister couldn't wait until Christmas came so that they could get a chance to see them and that Brianna had said that she was coming too. Harry and Ginny pulled back the covers and climbed into their bed.

"I sure hope that Brianna asked her father before she agreed to coming over here to spend the holidays." Ginny whispered while she rolled over to face her husband.

"I don't, what Draco doesn't know about his daughter won't hurt him." He told her before he kissed her goodnight and flicked the lights off with his wand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Forbidden Forest

It was Halloween once again and the great hall was decorated with pumpkins and skeletons, while the tables were filled with delicious sweets. Chase sat down next to Lilly and Lucy who were practicing the engorgement charm on some chocolate frogs.

"Hey Chase, how was Hogsmeade?" Lilly asked him.

"Where's Sheela?" Lucy wondered.

"It was great and Sheela went back to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't hungry because her stomach was hurting. I tried telling her that she shouldn't eat so much, but she didn't listen to me as usual. Honestly, she may have been born first but everyone knows that I'm smartest one in the family besides Mum. I know Sheela has a brain but she hardly uses it." He told them.

That's when all of a sudden Miley came rushing towards them. "Chase come quick! Your brother's in trouble!" she cried.

"What do you mean he's in trouble? What's wrong with him? Where is he?" Chase asked her worriedly.

"He's in the Forbidden Forest. He was outside walking his puppy when I foolishly told him about a dragon sighting in the woods, that's when he went inside to go investigate and he never came back. You have to go help him before he gets attacked by a werewolf or something!" she exclaimed while she continued breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, I'm going after him. Girls you stay here." He told them before he sprung up from his seat and dashed out of the room.

"This is all my fault," Miley began before she sat down next to Lilly. "I shouldn't have told him anything. I know how dangerous the Forbidden Forest is, that's where your father first caught a small glimpse of Vol_ I mean you-know-who." She finished.

"It's alright Miley, you can say his name in front of us. It doesn't bother us or anything." Lilly told her.

"Yeah and don't be so hard on yourself, you don't know how much Richie loves dragons." Lucy said.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just leave the boys all alone out there." Lilly said.

"I know," Lucy began with a grin. "that's why we should go after them." She said.

"But Chase already told us not to." Miley said with a shake of her head as Lucy got up and ran away.

"Yeah, like that will stop her. You obviously don't know my sister very well." Lilly began before she stood up and hurried after her. "Lucy wait up!" she called as Miley ran along behind them. When they made it out into the hallway, they ran into Brianna and Myrtle who had just come back from the girl's restroom.

"Hey Lilly, hey Miley, what's up?" Myrtle asked them.

"Lucy is in trouble." Lilly began before the two girls explained about what happened to their cousins. "And now Lucy is going after them. Please Brianna, you're her best friend. You have to help me stop her!" Lilly pleaded.

"Don't worry Lilly, you can count on me!" Brianna exclaimed before she and Myrtle followed the other two girls outside in the courtyard. They lit the tip of their wands and rushed towards the Forbidden Forest. That's when all four girls came to a sudden halt in front of it. "Uh, I changed my mind. I'm not sure I want to do this, I mean you did say that there was a dragon spotted in there right?" she questioned.

"Yes, why?" Miley wondered.

"Brianna's afraid of dragons." Lilly explained.

"Come on Brianna, you can do it. Besides, we'll be right here with you." Myrtle reassured her as she turned to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well," Brianna began nervously with a gulp. "I'll go ahead and do it for Lucy, but five young witches and two young wizards should be enough to fill up a hungry dragon's stomach." She said as Lilly and Miley started leading them into the woods. Brianna looked worriedly over at Myrtle.

"Don't worry Brianna, I'll stay right with you, I promise." She assured her before the two girls stepped inside the woods and began to follow them.

"Well alright Myrtle I trust you, I just hope that I haven't lost my senses by putting my faith and trust into a first year." Brianna said.

"Miley and Myrtle really are only one year younger than us." Lilly pointed out before she started calling out her twin sister's name. That's when suddenly Brianna grabbed onto her arm and pulled it. "Hey! Cut that out! What are you doing!?" she cried when suddenly Brianna hushed her.

"How are we supposed to find them if they don't even know we're here?" Lilly questioned her when all of a sudden there came a loud mournful howl.

"Uh Lilly, I don't think that Lucy, Richie, and Chase will be the only ones looking for us." Miley said nervously as all four girls suddenly felt their bodies start to shake and tremble with fright. They huddled inside a group as sure enough a rather large furry slobbering creature emerged from the shadows. That's when all of a sudden Lilly threw herself in front of the others and withdrew her wand even though she didn't really know what she could do about it.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted angrily as the wolf like creature continued creeping towards them on top of his hind legs while continuing to growl and slobber at them.

"Oh yeah, right, like that's _really_ going to help." Brianna said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Lilly quickly shut her eyes tight just as the monster was preparing to swipe at them with his paw when all of a sudden there came another howl. The girls quickly whirled around to see another, regular looking wolf (grey and white) standing beside them and bearing its teeth at them.

"Oh great, this just keeps getting better and better." Lilly said before she realized that the wolf appeared to be on their side. For it leaped into the air and lunged at the werewolf growling and snapping at his ferociously.

"DJ?" Brianna questioned with uncertainty while the wolf landed back on the ground on top of all fours after the creature sent him to the ground. The timber wolf continued his angry battle as he leapt back into the air and grabbed onto the werewolf's head with his sharp and powerful teeth while kicking at the rest of his body. The creature let out a painful cry of agony before it fell back onto all fours and scrambled back inside the woods. The wolf collapsed back onto the ground and slowly changed back into his regular body.

Brianna gasped with horror and astonishment as she watched her brother become unconscious with big old claw marks on the side of his body.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Other Magic Talent

"DJ!" Brianna cried as she raced over towards him and bent down to examine his wounds.

"Come on Brianna, we have to get him back to the hospital wing." Myrtle said while she walked over to them and squatted down beside her.

"But I don't want to leave Lilly and Miley all alone." Brianna began as she glanced over her shoulder at her. "Especially since Lucy's still out there." She finished.

"It's alright Brianna, we'll be okay. Right now getting your brother to the hospital wing is more important." Lilly told her.

"Well alright, just promise me that you'll be careful." She said.

"You have my word, now come on Miley." Lilly told her before turning to look over at the young Hufflepuff while Brianna and Myrtle helped stand DJ up and then started slowly walking back to the castle with him draped over their shoulders.

"But what if we run into that werewolf again?" Miley asked her anxiously while following her deeper into the woods.

"My sister's out there, and so are my cousins. We've just got to find them before it finds us." Lilly explained.

"Well alright Lilly, I just hope you know what you're doing." Miley told her when all of a sudden Lucy literally ran into her twin and the two of them knocked into each other and tumbled over onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Lilly exclaimed while rubbing the wound on the side of her head.

"Lucy, you're alright!" Miley cried excitedly but Lilly just simply frowned and scowled at her.

"For now. Where the heck have you been!? We've been looking all over for you! You shouldn't have just taken off like that! DJ tried to save us, but the werewolf attacked him as well!" she cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, honestly." Lucy apologized. "Anyway, I found Richie if it helps." She told her.

"Of course it helps, where is he?" Lilly demanded but suddenly the young wizard stepped out of the shadows carrying Beethoven inside his arms.

"Right here. Sorry I ran off but I was really interested in seeing the dragon." He explained.

"It's alright, we'll be alright as long as nobody finds out about this." Lilly assured him. "Now, since we're here anyway, where's the dragon?" she questioned while the puppy (who had been growing rather large and hardly fit inside his master's arms anymore) buried his face underneath Richie's arms and whimpered while trembling with fright. That's when Richie simply turned around and glanced over at Chase who had been coming up from behind him.

"Me, I'm the dragon." He told them.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand." Miley said.

"Chase is training to be an animagus, and he can turn into a dragon." Richie told her.

"Really? Can I see?" she questioned him eagerly.

"No. My sister is head girl, and if she finds out that we snuck out in the middle of the night, she'll take a hundred points from each of our houses, and that's only if she's feeling generous." He explained. "Now let's get back to the castle before we get into any more trouble." He told them.

"Alright, but why didn't you just tell us?" Lilly wondered.

"I tried to, but I was more concerned about Richie at the moment." He replied as they started walking back to the castle.

"Well what made you come into the forest in the first place?" Lucy questioned.

"A unicorn just had a foal, and werewolves like to prey upon them. They like the young ones more than the adults. So I figured that I would practice my animagus skills and help scare the werewolves away from them at the same time." He explained.

"I wish I could see a unicorn. They're my favorite magical creature." Miley told him.

"Yeah me too." Lilly said.

"I like them too, but I like mermaids better. The freshwater ones anyway, not those dreadful creatures that live underneath the lake." Lucy said while making a disgusted face while they made their way out of the woods and came face to face with Hermione and Sheela staring straight at them.

"What exactly do you think you all are doing!?" Hermione snapped angrily.

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Chase asked her.

"The question is what are _you_ doing out here!? Sneaking out in the middle of the night, I expected more out of you Chase! If Madam Pomfrey hadn't told me about what happened to DJ, you all could have been attacked or killed." Sheela told him sternly.

"Uh newsflash, you didn't _do_ anything! We found the way out by ourselves, and the only reason I came out here was to protect the unicorns!" Chase told her.

"That's still no excuse to be out here in the middle of the night without seeking permission first!" Sheela exclaimed. "So I'm afraid that you'll each lose fifty points from your houses and have to receive a detention. So that is a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and fifty points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." She said.

"Now get to bed all of you!" she snapped.

"Yes Mum!" Chase hollered on the top of his lungs sarcastically as he, Richie, and Lilly all headed back to Gryffindor common room together. "I really hate my sister sometimes! I can't believe that she just took a hundred and fifty points from her own house!" he yelled angrily while they climbed up the staircase.

"And it's all my fault." Richie began sadly. "If I hadn't have been so curious and wandered off then nobody would have ever gotten into trouble." He said.

"No it's alright Richie, I'm the one to blame. I should have told you about being an animagus, that way you wouldn't have gotten so curious." He told him when suddenly all three of them reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who stopped mid snore and slowly opened an eye.

"What are you three doing out here? Shouldn't you all be in bed?" she asked them groggily.

"Never mind that, earwax." He said as Lilly and Richie exchanged looks with each other.

"Alright very well, go on in." she told them before she swung the portrait hole open.

"Earwax? I thought the password was dragon's breath." Lilly began.

"You know how the Fat Lady is, she's always changing the password." Chase told her. "Right, something tells me that not only we're going to be in trouble with the school, but we'll probably have to endure a lot from our parents as well so we better go to bed and get some rest while we can." He said.

"Alright, goodnight Chase." Lilly told him before she headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Chase?" Richie questioned as they started up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "The unicorns will be alright won't they?" he asked him nervously.

"Yes don't worry Richie, they should be. If I can't watch over them and make sure that they're alright, I'm sure that Hagrid will." He told him before he withdrew his wand and pointed at the lock. "Alohomora." He whispered and waited for a click in the lock before the two brothers walked inside (Chase quietly shut the door behind him) and walked towards their beds with the lights of their wands, said goodnight, and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Little Unicorn

The next morning Lilly, Chase, and Richie woke up and went down to the great hall together for breakfast. Neither one of them had gotten much sleep. Now Hufflepuff was in the lead for the house cup. Although they were happy for their friend Miley, Chase complained about the fact that he hated the fact that his sister was chosen for the youngest head girl ever, (even though Lilly felt that they deserved their punishment) and meanwhile inside Godric's Hollow, Harry and Ginny had been contemplating at how much their three remaining children candy that they collected the night before.

Brian had had his Halloween party at school the following day, and believe it or not, his first karate lesson. His teacher (sensei) thought that he already showed a lot of promise. Then, after their children went off to school, Tilly showed up with an envelope clamped under her beak. Harry went over to the window to let her in while Ginny picked Black Magic up off of the dining room table and held him inside her arms cuddling him to her chest.

"Who's it from Harry?" she asked him while he tore into the envelope.

"Hermione." He responded as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Uh oh, what have Lilly and Lucy done now?" she wondered.

"While according to her letter, Hermione says that they snuck out in the middle of the night to investigate a dragon in the Forbidden Forest that was really Chase in actuality." He explained as Ginny simply shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Those two girls just never learn." She said.

….. _….._

That night at Hogwarts, Lilly, Lucy, Brianna, DJ, Miley, Myrtle, Chase, and Richie were led by Hermione down to Hagrid's hut. "Well Chase it looks like you got your wish after all." She began. "Since you were so intent on protecting the unicorns, that's exactly what you get to do with Hagrid tonight." She explained as Hagrid stepped out of his hut and went to go meet them.

Lilly and Miley would have been excited about getting to see real live unicorns, if it wasn't for the werewolf that tried attacking them last night and ended up attacking DJ instead. "Hullo," Hagrid greeted warmly with a grin on his face but Hermione simply scowled and shook her head reminding him that they were supposed to being punished.

"Right," he began before his grin vanished and he cleared his throat inside his fist. "so this is what is going to happen. I'm going to split you up into groups. Lilly, Lucy, and Brianna will be in one group, DJ, Miley, and Myrtle will be in another, and Chase and Richie will be in the final one. Be on the lookout for a newborn unicorn foal who is still golden in color. If you find him, you find his mother. Once you find them, or if you get in any trouble while you're out there I want you to send up red sparks with your wands.

Now boys I want you to be extra cautious when you're around the mare. Adult unicorns aren't very trusting of boys as it is, and they're especially more dangerous when it comes to their babies bein' around." He explained.

"So what are you going to do when we found the unicorns?" Lilly asked him.

"Well, I think that the beautiful animals will be safer if we paddock them and use keep away werewolf spray for the time being until the foal grows up." Hagrid explained.

"Can we name them?" Lucy asked him eagerly.

"We'll see, right now you lot have to serve your detention, so there will be no more talking except about the job that we've got to do. Split up into your groups and go into the forest. I'll be going with Chase and Richie to make things more even." He explained as they divided into their groups and then stepped inside the forest together before splitting up in separate directions.

"This is going to be impossible, how will we ever find a couple of unicorns by ourselves?" Lucy questioned.

"You heard Hagrid, unicorns are more attracted to girls than boys. So when it comes right down to it, since we're the only all girl group, we have the best shot at finding them." Lilly told her. "Especially since they probably know already that Miley and I are unicorn people. Animals can sort of sense those things." She added as they continued walking further into the woods when all of a sudden Miley grabbed ahold of Lilly's sleeve and tugged on it.

"Miley look!" she cried as Lilly let out a rather large yawn trying to forget about the fact how tired she actually was and looked down to where the other girl had been pointing. Sure enough, there were hoof prints inside the dirt. That's when all of a sudden they heard a petrified whinnying noise.

"The foul!" all three of them cried in unison while exchanging looks with each other and rushing behind one of the trees. Sure enough there was a tiny baby unicorn stuck in a deep mud puddle.

"Aww! Poor thing!" Miley cried while the baby continued looking at them and snorting as he tried to pull himself out. "How are we going to get him out of there?" she wondered.

"Inferno!" Lilly cried out with a wave of her wand and then pointing it at the mud puddle and then giving one final gigantic swish. The puddle from underneath the foal's feet instantly evaporated and he was suddenly able to break free. He gave out another snort and started walking over to them. That's when all of a sudden there came a greater snort and a large fully-grown sized pure white unicorn emerged from out of the shadows.

All three girls were frozen with shock and astonishment at her sparkling mane, tail, and gigantic horn on the top of her head as she started making her way towards them. "She isn't going to hurt us is she?" Miley wondered nervously. The mare halted in front of them and with a soft and gentle snort she lowered her head in front of them. Miley gasped as she reached out her hand and stroked her cheek.

"You're welcome." She whispered while Lilly and Lucy both shot up red sparks with their wands.

A few moments later the other showed up. The mother unicorn pulled back her ears and snorted angrily as she backed up several feet and reared up into the air with a ferocious whinny.

"Boys step back!" Hagrid instructed while he tried to calm the horrified mare. "It's alright, easy girl. We're not going to harm you or your baby. We just want to help ya." Hagrid reassured her soothingly as he slowly stepped towards them while the boys stepped back.

"Hagrid's right Winnie, everything's going to be fine." Miley whispered softly.

"Who's Winnie?" Chase asked her.

"Her." Miley began as she pointed at the magical horse. "That's what I decided to call her." She explained.

"Oh and I suppose the foal's name is Poohbear." Brianna said with a roll of her eyes.

"No,.. just Bear." Miley told her.

"What kind of name is that for a unicorn?" Chase wondered while they all stepped aside and watched as Hagrid lassoed a rope around Winnie's neck and started leading her away.

"Boys follow me, girls why don't you try and lure the little one back to the hut?" he suggested.

"Alright." Miley agreed with a nod. "Come on Bear follow your mummy." She told him as Bear nodded his head up and down in response and then started following his new friends out of the woods. Once they had made it into the clearing the foal reared up and gave an excited and energetic whinny as he caught a glimpse of his mother and galloped over to her. The two magical horses nudged each other with their heads before Bear started nursing from his mother while she gave soft and gentle whinnies while he drunk his milk.

"Alright guys that's pretty much it." Hagrid began. "Thank you for your help and I reckon that you ought to go to bed now." He told them.

"Will the unicorns be alright?" Myrtle asked him.

"They should be. I'm just waiting until Bear is finished nursing and then I'll put him and his mother in the paddock. Poor things, I hate to see any unicorn being held captive, but it's for their own good and they'll have plenty to eat and room to run." He explained as Myrtle started walking back up to the castle with the others before stopping to turn around and look at Miley.

"Come on Miley, they'll be alright. Let's go." She told her as she heaved out a heavy and reluctant sigh before racing away to catch up with the others and shouting her final farewell to Hagrid and her new animal friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Unexpected Vistors

 _Thanks again to Scrappy for all your great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying these stories and chapters so far and if you have any other comments, questions, or suggestions (that goes for all of the readers) then please feel free to post them as long as it's constructive._

For the next few weeks whenever she could, Miley went to go see Winnie and Bear. She promised Hagrid that she was keeping up on her homework, and she also managed to see Gryffindors first match against her own house. In the end Hufflepuff won due to the fact that Lilly got hit by a bludger and it looked like unless there was a sudden drastic change, Hufflepuff would finally win the house cup for the first time in decades.

The weeks continued to fly by and before they knew it Christmas was approaching. As usual the Weasley children would stay at Hogwarts with their parents and the Potter twins had already started their packing for the trip back home. Brianna was more excited about this Christmas than any previous one since she would be going over to the Potter's household for Christmas. She neglected to mention it to her father since this would be her best Christmas ever with two of her greatest friends in the world.

Unlike her father, she was also very fond of Harry and Ginny Potter themselves that she had met her previous year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter was the one who had taught her that it was alright to be different from her parents and most of the other Slytherins, and that it was alright to just be happy about being herself. She finished packing and walked with Lilly and Lucy back to the Hogwarts Express. As usual the train was parked in front of the castle and the engineer was eagerly awaiting to take their luggage from them.

They stepped onto the train and found a compartment together. Then a few moments later Chase unexpectedly knocked on the door and slid it open and stepped inside with Sheela and Richie right behind him.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were staying at Hogwarts." Lucy said as all three of them sat a crossed the aisle from them as the train started to move.

"So did I, but Aaron, Luna, and the other Cheetah Girls are going to keep an eye on the school instead. That way we get to go home for Christmas and see Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Mia, and all of our other cousins." Richie explained while the train continued chugging along the tracks. Before they knew it, it pulled in front of King's Cross station. Harry and Ginny were the first ones there to greet them.

Harry held onto his excited nine year old niece while she called and waved to her older brothers and sister. "Hey, Mia." Richie said with a grin while he walked Beethoven out to meet them. As Ron and Hermione stepped off the train, Hermione took her daughter out of Harry's and into her own so that he could hug and kiss his own daughters while he welcomed them back home.

"Say where's Brianna?" Ron wondered as the two twitches suddenly broke their father's embrace and quickly turned to look behind them.

"She was right behind me a few seconds ago." Lucy began. "Hold on, let me go find her." She told them as she stepped back onto the train and saw Brianna sitting all alone by herself, hanging her head and sighing sadly. "Brianna? Are you alright?" she questioned her friend out of concern before sitting down next to her.

"No, I changed my mind. I want to go back to Hogwarts." Brianna replied.

"Why?" Lucy asked her. "You've been looking forward to this for weeks, months actually."

"I know but all of you have got your families with you, and even though my father hates me he's still my father." Brianna told her.

"No he's not, I don't care if you have his same DNA or not." Lucy told her with a shake of her head. "A real father doesn't treat his daughter like that. Now come on, let me show you what a real family is like." She said as she grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her up from her seat and the two girls raced back down the steps of the train.

"Alright girls, grab your luggage and follow me back to the car. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione already left." Harry explained.

 _…._

Brianna laid fast asleep inside her bed. The following night the three girls had stayed up way past their bedtime having a pillow fight, and eating popcorn while watching A Christmas Carol on TV. Lucy had been right, Brianna had been having the time of her life so far. Then all of a sudden she awoke to the soft snowfall out her window. She slowly sat up and grinned while her face lit up with excitement. It was Christmas morning.

Brianna quickly raced out of her bedroom still wearing her nightgown and rushed into the twins' bedroom. "Lilly! Lucy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" she exclaimed when all of a sudden Lilly let out a rather loud yawn and Lucy slowly rolled over inside her bed and glanced at the clock with her eyes barely open.

"Bree, it's still very early." She began before she turned it around and pushed it to the edge to face her friend. Sure enough the hands of the clock pointed to the phrase;

 **"Very Early"**

"Go back to sleep." Lucy told her pushing the clock back and turning it back around while she snuggled back inside her bed under her covers.

"Come on Lucy, give her a break. It's her first real Christmas." Lilly pointed out before she got out of bed. "Go ahead Brianna, start opening your presents and Lucy will meet you out in the living room in a few minutes." She assured her.

Later on once everyone was awake and they had finished opening their presents that they all passed around. They ate breakfast and then they got dressed up in their snowsuits so they could go play out in the snow. That's when all of a sudden Ginny opened the door and at first she thought her eyes had been deceiving her because Lucius Malfoy and his son were standing there.

She quickly slammed the door shut and then turned back over to look at her husband. "Uh Harry, you didn't invite anyone else in the Malfoy family did you?" she questioned him.

"No." Harry replied feeling utterly confused.

"I didn't think so." Ginny said with a quick shake of her head when all of a sudden the door burst open again and the Malfoys stepped inside the house. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly withdrew their wands.

"Go away Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Out of my way Potter! I think you have something that belongs to me!" Draco hollered before he spotted Brianna. "And as for you, you disgusting revolting creature, what do you think you're doing here!?" he yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Worst Christmas Ever

 _Warning; This is the saddest chapter in both Twitches stories and upcoming short series. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is._

"Harry and Ginny _invited_ me here!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Well it's a good thing that that good for nothing mudblood potion's teacher was obligated to send me this letter saying where you were!" Draco snapped as he held up a piece of paper and shoved it inside her face. "Otherwise I never would have found you!" he spat when all of a sudden Ginny stepped out in front of her with her wand still raised.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." She demanded.

"That's awfully big talk coming from someone who almost died when she was eleven." He told her.

"I don't care, Brianna is one of my twin daughters' best friend. And once you're friends with this family you're a part of this family and I would give my life to protect them!" she snarled.

"Look, I'll go with you, just leave them alone." Brianna said as she got to her feet.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my darling granddaughter." Lucius began. "You see taking somebody's child without their consent is a felony in both the wizarding world and muggle world. Therefor they need to be punished for their crime. Otherwise how are they going to learn?" he questioned before he quickly turned to look at Harry. "Funny, how I'll end up destroying my son' arch nemeses,.. the great and legendary Harry Potter." He said as he raised his wand and pointed it at him while Brianna's eyes widened with great horror, astonishment, and disbelief.

"No, don't!" she hollered on the top of her lungs but it was already too late.

"Avada kedavra!" he shouted with a great big wave of his wand.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried when suddenly Ginny rushed over to him.

"No Harry!" she exclaimed as she ran out in front of him and gave out a rather large petrified shriek while the green light hit her square in the chest and Harry watched in great horror as she collapsed onto the ground before his eyes. Harry saw instant flashbacks of his mother having to endure the same horrible fate before Ginny finally rolled onto her stomach with her arm stretched out in front of her and withdrew her final breath as her body became motionless.

"GINNY!" Ron shouted on the top of his lungs while Harry knelt down beside his wife's body. "Ginny, wake up! You have to wake up!" he pleaded as he continued to race over towards her but Hermione quickly grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him back.

"No Ron! It isn't any use, she's gone." She told him.

"No she isn't! She _has_ to come back! After all, Harry came back didn't he?" he questioned before he finally broke free and knelt down next to Harry. "Ginny, please wake up, you've got to! You have to come back." He pleaded as he suddenly felt his voice start to crack. "Come back!" he squeaked.

"It isn't any use boy, your sister,.. is dead." Lucius said while Draco just stood there emotionlessly while he watched them.

"NO!" Ron hollered as he suddenly burst into heavy sobs. "Ginny,.." he began while continuing to sob hysterically before turning to look up at the Malfoy's. "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" he shouted before withdrawing his wand and lunging at Lucius.

"No Ron! It isn't any use! You'll just make things worse!" Hermione cried.

"I'd listen to your wife if I were you Weasley. After all it's Ginny's own fault that she got in the way." Lucius hissed.

"Ginny,.." Brianna whispered sadly before turning her head to look back at her father and grandfather before she sprung up onto her feet and withdrawing her wand. "How could you!?" she yelled. "You killed Ginny _just_ because I came over here for Christmas!? Ron's right, you are a rotten bastard! And Father you just stood there, and let him do it." She said.

"I can't believe that you care so much about the Potter!" Draco snapped.

"That's because the Potters are my friends! And they mean more to me than you ever did." She told him coldly.

"How dare you talk back to me!? After everything that I've done for you!" he yelled.

"The best thing that you've ever done for me was ignore me completely!" Brianna shouted back feeling her anger began to broil. She started to growl at him through her teeth as they became sharp and pointy. Then all of a sudden Harry watched as she collapsed onto her knees and then suddenly white fur started to grow all over her body and there was now a wolf standing inside her place.

"I don't believe it, not only is she the youngest animagus in the world, but she is self-taught!" Ron exclaimed when all of a sudden Brianna lunged at her father growling and snapping angrily at him before knocking him out the door and sending them both tumbling out over each other in the snow.

"Brianna!" Lilly and Lucy chorused together as they ran out after her and Brianna turned into herself again while Draco simply scowled at them.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled but Brianna quickly got to her feet and rushed out in front of them to protect them.

"No it's not, it's mine." She said sadly as she hung her head and heaved a heavy sigh. "I should have never tried to be friends with them. I promise that I won't be anymore if you just leave them alone." She assured him while the twitches exchanged looks with each other.

"Fine! Let's go!" he yelled before he leapt to his feet and Brianna gave one last glance at Lilly and Lucy.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she suddenly felt tears coming out from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. All that Lilly and Lucy could do was silently watch with the rest of their family as the two of them walked down the driveway together and vanish out of sight.

Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Malfoy doesn't deserve that kid." He said after a few moments.

"Daddy you have to do something." Lilly told him as she and Lucy looked up at him.

"I'm afraid that there isn't anything I can do. It's better this way. Now come on." He told them before he lead them back inside the house where Hermione was silently weeping over her friend's corpse. Ron quickly grabbed ahold of Harry and sobbed hysterically inside his chest while Hermione bent down and placed her hand over Ginny's face and closing her eyes. Hot angry tears ran down Harry's own face. At that moment he silently swore that the Malfoys would pay for this and that he would get his revenge. For Lilly and Lucy and everyone else, this had been the worst Christmas ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; A Fallen Star

The very next morning there was an article all about Ginny in the Daily Prophet;

 **A Fallen Star**

The headline read as a picture of Ginny folding her arms and grinning at the readers made the front page.

 **"Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, founder and lead singer of the legendary famous witch singing group has died at the age of thirty-six. She was murdered at her own household yesterday, and leaves behind five siblings, (and in-laws) five children, several nieces and nephews, her parents and grandparents, and of course her husband the famous Harry Potter. She died trying to protect him from getting killed by Lucius Malfoy who has been arrested and sent to Azkaban for her death. His son Draco Malfoy has also been arrested due to the fact of he is being tried as an accomplice.**

 **If both are found guilty, Lucius faces the dementor's kiss, and Draco faces life in Azkaban without the possibility of parole. Meanwhile Brianna Malfoy (his twelve year old daughter) has been taken into temporary foster care. Draco Malfoy also is faced with an additional charge to child abuse and endangerment from claims by his daughter. However no charges will be brought against the rest of the Potter and Weasley family for his claims of kidnapping.**

 **Ginevra Molly Weasley was born on August 11th, 1981 to parents Arthur and Molly Weasley who were both shock and grief-stricken when they had heard the news of their daughter's passing. She was proceeded in death by older brother Fred Weasley who is now haunt's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop. As for whether or not his younger sister will join him, longtime friend and minister of St. Jerome's Church Richard "Rickie" Lake believes that Ginny has safely made it to the other side."**

 **"Although I am indeed devastated about this sudden and tragic loss, I believe that Ginny has gone home to be with the Lord. She was a good friend, and my brothers (The Dragons) loved her very much. She devoted her life to God and was a great wife and mother to her children. My thoughts and prayers go out to her friends and family." Rickie had told our reporters. Calling hours for Ginny Potter will be held on Friday night at seven-thirty, while funeral and burial services will be held on Saturday at noon at St. Jerome's church**

 **-Doris Knightly, Daily Prophet**

Later that day Hermione, Luna, Amber, and Casey all met down at the local pub in Godric's Hollow. Amber, Casey, and Luna had taken the train back after the news had spread about Ginny. Nobody uttered a single word until Hermione decided to speak up. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming." She began. "It really means a lot to me." She told them.

"You're welcome Hermione, after all,.. it's the least I could do." Casey told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her.

"This is all my fault!" she cried while suddenly letting out a loud sob as tears started pouring out of her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "If I hadn't have sent that letter, Ginny would still be alive!" she shouted when all of a sudden she started sobbing inside her hand and Hermione stood up and quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Casey, you didn't do anything wrong. You were obligated to send Draco that owl." She reassured her soothingly as she hugged her tightly and rested her chin on the top of her head.

"How's Harry doing?" Amber quickly blurted out before Hermione turned to look at her.

"He says he's alright but I know that he's just saying it for his children." She began. "Ron's the one who's been taking it the hardest. I mean goodness knows he and Ginny fought like cats and dogs most of the time, but he really loved her. She was his baby sister." She finished with a sniff before wiping her eyes.

"So this is it then, The Cheetah Girls are over for real this time." Casey said.

"What?" Hermione asked with a sudden gasp of astonishment.

"Well let's face it, Ginny was the main reason we made it so far." Casey said simply with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know that but I don't think she would have wanted us to break up just because she died." Hermione said.

"We won't," Amber began as she reached out a friend and loving hand towards her. "we'll always be friends. But none of us can sing like she could, so there really isn't any use of trying to." She told her.

"Yeah but_" Hermione began when suddenly the other three girls stood up.

"Well, see you later Hermione. Take care." Amber told her before all three girls and turned to walk out the door. That's when all of a sudden Hermione burst into tears just as Harry and Ron had been coming through the door.

"Hermione?" Ron began before he went to go comfort her. "What happened?" he asked her worriedly while wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"The other girls, they just walked out on me. I tried to stop them but_ I can't believe it! Oh Ron, after everything that we've been through they just took off and left!" she sobbed as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Well why would they do that?" Harry asked her.

"It's because they think that they can't sing without Ginny. They told me that none of them could sing like her, and that's when I tried to tell them that they shouldn't even try to. They should just be themselves, but they wouldn't listen to me, and now they're gone." She explained through her muffled sobs with another sniff.

"Listen Hermione, I understand that your heart was in the right place but let's face it, you have to let them live their own lives. After all, just because you won't be The Cheetah Girls anymore doesn't mean that you still can't be friends." Ron told her.

"I know and they tried to tell me that, but The Cheetah Girls is what brought us all together in the first place. I just wish that they would remember that." She said while staring down at the ground before taking a deep breath and rushing back out the door.

"Poor Hermione, I feel really bad for her." Ron said after she was gone. "After all the work she did about trying to have The Cheetah Girls stay together."

"I know," Harry began. "but it's like you said, there's not really anything we can do about it." He finished.

"Maybe there is." Ron said after a few moments of silence has passed between them. "I have an idea. Hermione's right, I knew my sister better than anyone, and she would hate to see The Cheetah Girls break up because of her. They were the thing that she loved most in her life next to her family." He said.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked him.

"Come on Harry let's get to the church." He told him as started heading towards the door.

"But the calling hours don't start for another few hours." Harry pointed out.

"I know that but I have to talk to Rickie about something." Ron said as he dragged his friend out the door.

 _…._

"Harry? Ron? What are you guys doing here? You're early." Rickie told him as he met them by the front door.

"I know, but I've got a favor to ask you." Ron began before Rickie stepped aside and allowed them to come in.

"Sure, what's that?" he asked him when suddenly Ron dug something out of his pocket that turned out to be a shrunken packet of papers. He waved his wand over it and made it grow large again.

"These are lyrics to a song Ginny wrote before she died that she was going to sing at her concert. Hermione and the other Cheetah Girls never even saw it, and now they're about to make the biggest mistake of their lives by splitting up. I was just wondering if you and the other Dragons could sing this tomorrow at the funeral, once they hear it, it might get them change their minds." He explained.

"Alright, I will. But I can't guarantee it'll be perfect since we haven't really had time to learn it." Rickie said as he took the packet away from him. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?" he wondered.

"Yes. I want to see my sister." Ron told him.

"Sure, follow me." Rickie said quietly before he led them into another room. Sure enough, there, in front of the church was a brown casket with hundreds of levitating candles illuminating Ginny's body. Harry thought that it looked as if she had been sleeping. They slowly made their way down the aisle and saw that clutched inside her hands was a beautiful bouquet of everlasting roses, (which were roses that never withered) and there were a bunch of other flowers beside her sent with dozen of sympathy cards from a lot of her fans.

The two boys stopped and gazed down upon her. Ron's eyes welled up with tears again while he looked at her. "I'm sorry Ginny," he sobbed. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you. I hope you know how much I loved you. And don't worry, I won't let The Cheetah Girls break up." He began with a sniff as he bent down and kissed her cheek. "I promise." He whispered softly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; The Funeral

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and all of the other witches and wizards that were attending Ginny's funeral put on their dress robes and headed down to the church. Rickie shook their hands and offered them his condolences as they stepped inside. As soon as Harry had entered the church it occurred to him that two very important people were missing.

"Hey have you seen the twitches?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione began breathing a sigh. "they told me that they were going to take a walk until the service began." She explained when suddenly Harry felt a great sense of guilt overcome him. For all this time he had been worried about Ron and Hermione's feeling along with the rest of his friend's and his own about the loss of his wife, but he neglected to wonder about how his children must be feeling at the loss of their mother.

"Thanks," he began. "I'll be right back." He told them before he hurried down the steps again and sure enough, he saw both twins over by the statue of James and Lily with baby Harry inside her arms, and saw that there was also another statue standing next to it of Ginny holding a microphone inside her hands and smiling up at them. Lilly and Lucy looked down at the plaque right next to it and started reading it.

 **"Dedicated to the memory of Ginny Potter, one of the brightest stars in our generation. May she rest in peace."**

All of a sudden they felt a hand resting on either one of their shoulders, they looked up and saw their father standing there beside them. "Hi." He began before the two girls broke into tears and he quickly wrapped his arms around them and held them tightly while they sobbed inside his chest.

"Oh Daddy!" Lilly cried.

"I know, I know." He reassured them sympathetically before planting a kiss on the top of each of their heads. "But at least you know that your mum is with my mum now, and they're both watching over you just as they've always been." He explained.

"I don't care!" Lucy shouted angrily. "I don't want Mum to go to Heaven!" she yelled as Harry gasped at her with astonishment.

"Lucy!" he scolded in disbelief of her selfishness.

"I want her to stay here with me and Lilly! We need her, we can't fight Voldemort by ourselves!" she cried.

"Lucy,.." Harry began. "nobody said you had to." He told her.

"No but_" she began as she started to feel a sudden sense of helplessness while her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Listen girls, I understand exactly how you feel. You're scared, and that's very understandable for such very young but very powerful witches. But look what I've accomplished, and at least you knew what it was like to have a mother." Harry explained.

"Don't you get it!? We're not you! We didn't defeat the dark lord when we were babies! We didn't fight a dragon, or become head of Dumbledore's Army, or destroy all the horcruxes!" Lilly shouted. "We're not Harry Potter!" she finished while a moment of silence fell between them.

"And I don't expect you to be." Harry began a few moments later. "However, that doesn't mean that you're failures. Just look at what all you have accomplished. Both of you have become the top of your classes and seekers for your house teams, you helped save a unicorn mare and her foal, defeated the evil darkness in the Chamber of Secrets, and helped change a lot of people's minds about Slytherins. I don't have a doubt in my mind that there is anything you can't do if you just put your minds to it.

Your mother believed that." Harry said as he gestured up at the statue. "And you will always have both of our support and love in your hearts." He told them before they quickly grabbed ahold of him and hugged him again.

"I miss her so much though." Lucy sobbed.

"I know, I miss her too,.. very much. But you both have got to realize that you're more like her than you know. You've just got to remember to follow your dreams and be the best that you can be. If you do, I'm sure you'll find her very close by." He told them feeling like he was on the verge of tears himself.

"I love you Dad." Lucy told him.

"I love you both." He told them while he hugged them back and gave them each a final kiss on top of their heads. "Now come on, let's go back inside. The sermon will be starting soon." He explained as they followed him back to the church. Harry could hear the sound of the church bells ringing in the distance while they arrived back at the church where Rickie was once again there to welcome them.

He shook Harry's hand once again before turning his attention to his daughters. "Are you ladies alright?" he wondered.

"Yes, we're alright." Lilly told him.

"Alright, come on in and we're about to get started." He told them as they stepped inside the church and followed their father and aunt and uncle inside and over to the pews before they sat down. The casket that Harry and Ron had seen yesterday was now closed with a bunch of everlasting roses on the top of it. Rickie went to the front of the room and faced everyone out inside their pews.

"Good afternoon." He began before clearing his throat into the microphone. "Welcome to the funeral services for Mrs. Ginny Potter. Now I realize that for most of us down here on earth that this is a very solemn occasion, but I guarantee you that Ginny is more alive than she ever was before." He said as the rest of The Dragons smiled and nodded.

"Amen." They said one after another.

"Now before we get started I would just like to say a few words about Ginny. I first met her back when she was still a teenager, and I can tell you from my experiences that we love our fans, and Ginny was one of our biggest,.. especially of mister heartthrob Aaron Parker over there." He said as he turned and grinned at him as he nodded and stifled a laugh along with a bunch of other quiet laughter. "But Ginny was much more than that to us.

She was a very good friend to us, and we loved her very much as friend and sister to The Dragons. A lot of the times we would go on tour together, and she told us how happy and blessed she was that she knew us. The fact that she had loved us even _before_ we went to Hogwarts. Now let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, _we_ were the ones who were blessed. We had never met another kind and beautiful woman who actually loved us for who we were as well as our music.

I think I can speak for all four of us when I say we will love her and miss her until we take our last breath. Then, I feel great knowing that we will see her again someday. So on that note, her brother Mr. Ron Weasley would like to come here and say a few words." He said as everyone applauded while Ron slowly stood up and walked up to the front of the room. Rickie wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly before taking his spot next to Aaron.

"Hullo everyone, I would just like to say that on behalf of me and my family I want to thank you all for coming." Ron began. "It means a lot to me, and I know that it certainly would mean a lot to my sister Ginny. I know she loved each and every one of you here today. As many of you who read The Daily Prophet are already aware of by now, my sister was born on August 11th, 1981. I was only a year old when she was born so I didn't really understand about what being a brother meant.

I was not aware, when I applied for the job,.. how many things that she would break and then blame me for when she got older." He continued as a bunch of other quiet laughter and chuckles erupted from the room. "I was not aware how many fights with or without wands she would start and say that I started it. Or how popular she would be at Hogwarts with all the other witches and wizards. But the biggest thing that I wasn't aware of at that time, is how much that I would be proud of her.

You see through all the arguments that we had, I was proud to call Ginny my sister. I was always there for her and I knew that she would always be there for me. She was able to accomplish a great many things without my help. Like for one instance, The Cheetah Girls." He said while turning to look over in Hermione's, Amber's, Casey's, and Luna's direction.

"Of all the things that my sister loved most in the world besides her family and friends was singing. She loved to sing ever since she could talk, and she would spend hours upon _hours_ up in her bedroom singing Dragon songs, and even though it annoyed the hell out of me I secretly knew that she would be famous someday. And the first time I heard you girls sing together I knew the world just discovered mega superstars. Now even though one of those stars has gone back up into the sky,

I still think you have a gift, and I would hate to see you girls waste it or feel guilty about sharing it with the world because you aren't a five some anymore. God called Ginny home to be with Him, but she wasn't the only one who He blessed with talent and I know for a fact that Ginny would agree with me, because shortly before she passed she wrote this song." He said as he held up the packet in front of them.

"She made me promise not to say anything about it because she wanted to surprise you with it at her concert. But now thanks to some really special friends of ours, you'll be able to hear it and now just exactly what she thought of you and the friendship that you all had together." He said before he turned over to look at Aaron and nodded his head then applause once again filled the room as Ron ran back to his seat and sat down again in-between Harry and Hermione.

Ron wrapped his arm around his wife while all four Dragon members took the stage. "Now since we weren't sure the way this song was supposed to go musically, we came up with our own acapella version of it and arranged it like this." Aaron said into his microphone while the other three boys picked up their own and started to sing inside them.

"Ooh,.. ooh, ooh, yeah,.." they harmonized.

"Oh when I was born, my mother said to me, I was her gift to her from the good Lord above." Aaron sang.

"She told me baby, have I told you lately, of how precious you are to me? You've been given everything in your life, that you could ever want, and the greatest brothers in the world!" Rickie belted.

"And then when I grew older, I said to her,.." Derek sang out before they went into the chorus together.

"Mummy, have I told you lately that I love you? Do my brothers know how lucky I am? God made the sun and moon, He made the stars above, and He sent his Son to die on the cross for me. But most of all, He made me have a wonderful life, great family and friends that I could never, ever forget. And have I told you lately Mummy, He's not finished yet." They harmonized.

"I watched with horror as my mother started to cry, she told me that she was so blessed because she was so happy I understood, just exactly what God's plan was for me." Aaron sung out.

"She told me that I could reach for the stars, follow my dreams, and be whoever I wanted to be." Justin sang.

"So I took her advice, and I realized just how wise she really was,.. oh yeah!" Rickie sang.

"With the help of my friends I feel like I'm flying, like I'm already there!" Derek bellowed out in song.

"Mummy, have I told you lately that I love you? Do my brothers know how lucky I am? God made the sun and moon, He made the stars above, and He sent his Son to die on the cross for me. But most of all, He made me have a wonderful life, great family and friends that I could never, ever forget. And have I told you lately Mummy, He's not finished yet." They harmonized.

"And I know He'll call me someday, to my Home far away, and that's when I'll see Him face to face. He'll tell me I was no mistake,.. and yeah when I enter Heaven's gate, it'll be the best present that I'll ever get." Rickie sang.

"And then He'll tell me, it's been a long good run, but I've earned my reward among the clouds, rain, and the wind,.. and He'll say, now that you're home,.. I'm finally finished." Aaron sang.

"Ooh,.. yeah,.." they finished in perfect harmony as everyone applauded and there wasn't a dry eye in the building.

"We love you Ginny." Aaron said as he kissed his fingers and then reached up to the ceiling before they went to go sit down and Ron stood back up and walked back in front of the room.

"So there you have it girls. Ginny's story might have been finished, but that doesn't mean that yours has to be." He told the other four remaining girls with a shake of his head. "Well, that's all I really have to say so I'll turn things back over to reverend Lake." He said before he sat back down again and they continued to applaud. Rickie embraced him with another tight embrace before he walked back up to the front of the room.

"Before we end the sermon for today I just wanted to mention a Bible verse that was written on James' and Lily Potter's graves. The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death itself. It is said that one day God will wipe every tear from our eyes because all our pain and sorrow will be washed away and be no more. Now I wanted to end with a prayer and then Harry and Ron have volunteered to carry the casket to the cemetery. Now bow your heads and join in with me." He said as everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

" In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit Amen. Heavenly Father, we just want to thank you for everyone who was able to come here today. And most importantly we want to thank you for the life of Ginny Weasley Potter. Her life on earth may be finished, but I know she will live on in Heaven with you and your Son Jesus Christ forever and ever, and her legacy will live on inside of all of our hearts. Now we ask you to please take care of her and watch over her until we meet again on that blessed day. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." He said while crossing his chest.

"Amen." Everyone else said when suddenly Harry and Ron stood up and walked up to the front of the room while Amazing Grace began playing on the piano. They each took ahold of the casket and slowly carried it down the aisle. Afterwards it was placed inside the back seat of a hearse and driven a crossed the street to the cemetery. Rickie continued reading out of the Bible (Surely, goodness and mercy will follow me the rest of my days and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever) while the casket was lowered inside the ground.

Hermione, Amber, Luna, and Casey wept silently as they watched and looked down upon their friend's gravestone.

 **Ginevra Molly "Weasley" Potter**

 **Born; August 11th, 1981**

 **Died; December 25th, 2017**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; Thirteen Candles

 _Thank you, I realize that the last couple chapters have been slow and sad (and a bit of religious) but it's going to get better I promise! Especially when the series starts. Which there are only a couple of chapters left! I hope you enjoy them!_

Harry frequently returned to Ginny's grave to visit her which was now completely filled up with snow except for the wreath of yellow flowers that laid on top of it beside her gravestone. Harry had known them to be tearing tulips that were often used for funerals since they shed water out of them that resembled human tears. Except for freezing, Harry wasn't worried though. Ginny had been buried in her favorite Cheetah Girl costume which was a denim jacket with artificial cheetah fur and jeans.

He figured that she must be dancing around up there in Heaven. Dancing on the streets of gold with her high heeled leather black boots on. Of course that didn't take away from the fact that he still missed her like crazy, but he knew that he would always love her no matter what and hold a special place inside his heart for her even if he remarried someday. Harry sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand when suddenly he felt a presence standing beside him.

He turned to look over at Luna who too was all bundled up standing in the snow while laying everlasting white roses down on top of her loved one's grave. "Is that Neville's?" he asked her.

"No, it's my mum's. Neville isn't buried in this cemetery." She explained before she slowly got back up to her feet and turned to look over at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him as Harry simply shrugged and looked back at Ginny's grave.

"Alright I guess." He said when she suddenly walked over to him.

"I know how you feel Harry, and I don't think the pain ever really goes away." She began. "But if you just give it some time, I promise it'll get better." She assured him.

"It's just that I don't think I can raise the children by myself." He said.

"Well don't worry you won't have to." She began before she reached out and took ahold of his hand. "Amber told me the same thing after Neville died. She told me that she would always be there for me and so would the rest of the girls. And we'll always be here whenever you need us." She told him with a warm and affectionate smile.

"Thanks Luna." Harry told her. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, I'm sure it's what Ginny would want. Plus you still have Ron and Hermione." She said. "Well I have to go, we need to get back on the train to Hogwarts soon."

"Well alright, I'll see you around. And thanks very much for coming to the funeral." He told her.

"Ginny was one of my best friends. It was the least that I could do." She began before she glanced up at the sky and smiled. "And I know she's in a better place." She said as Harry quickly glanced up as well. "I'm sure Neville is taking really good care of her up there." She said before she broke away from him and turned around to walk away.

Then she stopped and turned back around as Harry's eyes hit Ginny's tombstone once again and he gave another sniff and rubbed his nose. "Harry?" she questioned as he quickly turned to look up at her.

"Yeah?" he questioned her back.

"I just wanted to let you know that Hermione told me that you wanted to seek revenge at Malfoy just like you did with you-know-who when you avenged your parents." She began.

"Listen Luna," Harry began but she continued on.

"You know I know that Ginny was always popular with her jinxes when she was at Hogwarts to whoever deserved it, and even though I know that's the way that she wanted to be, she wouldn't want you to feel like that towards her death. After all, she made a willing sacrifice for you just like your mother did. She knew was coming but she loved you too much to want you die, and if you end up killing Malfoy you'll die anyway in an even much horrible death." She explained.

"Ginny loved you, she wanted you to live, and I know she wouldn't want her children to become orphans just like you were. They deserve better than that." She added. Harry absolutely hated to admit it but she was right and he decided to tell Luna this.

"It's still just so hard knowing that I have to live the rest of my life without her." Harry said.

"For the time being yes, but don't worry,.. you'll see her again someday." She reassured him sweetly as she offered her hand out to him once again. "Coming?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Harry began with a grin. "Thanks." He said as he took her hand and then they left the cemetery together.

 _…._

Once everyone returned to Hogwarts, Hermione had a made a mental note about how rather quiet and lifeless it had been lately. Usually her children and nieces were excited about going back to school, but now that Ginny had died she realized that things were never going to be exactly the same again. Before they knew it was Valentine's Day, and then Lilly's and Lucy's thirteenth birthday.

They were officially teenaged witches. What should have been a major birthday for them was the worst day of their lives. Their mother was dead and wasn't able to enjoy it with them, and to make matter's worse mother nature finally had come to visit them and marked the fact that they had been turning into young women.

"Do you want to go down to the Qudditch pitch and practice?" Lilly asked Lucy that day after classes were over and they finished their homework together in the great hall.

"Sure, I guess." She answered with a shrug although she was secretly sick and tired of bundling up and being out in the snow. Especially since Qudditch season was over, but considering that they didn't have anything better to do they left the castle together and headed for the grounds. They cheered up a little bit when they saw Winnie and Bear outside in Hagrid's paddock.

"Hi Winnie." Lilly said as she reached up and stroked her forehead with her mitten. The unicorn seemed to sense the sadness inside her voice and nudged her cheek with her nose with a quiet snort. That's when all of a sudden they heard someone clearing their throat behind them and they quickly turned around and saw Miley standing behind them with a boy that they had never seen before.

He had long wavy brown hair and dark green eyes. Lilly smiled at him and secretly thought that he was rather handsome. "Hey Lilly, hey Lucy, this is Spencer. He's another Hufflepuff boy that I met over the break." Miley explained.

"Hey Spencer, nice to meet you." Lucy said with a grin while her twin was unaware that she secretly thought the same thing.

"Hi. Miley told me that you guys were seekers for the Qudditch team. I'm a beater myself, and I'm a second year just like you." Spencer explained. "Happy birthday." He told them.

"Thanks." They chorused together.

"I heard all about the famous twitches. Sorry to hear about your mum though. My sister was devastated when she heard the news. She was a big fan of Ginny Potter and the rest of The Cheetah Girls." He told them.

"Don't worry, they're still staying together." Lilly told him when all of a sudden both twins remembered that Winnie was still standing behind them and that she was tossing her mane and snorting eagerly. "It's alright Winnie." Lilly reassured her soothingly while stroking her face and trying to calm her down.

"You better step back." Lucy said. "I don't think she's too happy about the fact that you're a boy and pretty close to her baby." She explained as Spencer and Miley both took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make her upset. I love animals, especially unicorns." He told them.

"You and Lilly and Miley should start a unicorn fan club." Lucy told him as they made their way to the Qudditch pitch together. After practice, they returned to their common rooms which a bunch of presents were waiting both inside Lilly's and Lucy's bedrooms, along with cards and a letter from Brianna explaining that now that she was in a foster family that she wanted to be friends with them again. She also wished them each a happy birthday and offered her condolences to them.

They had to admit, it was a better birthday than they originally thought it would be. However, now that Brianna was their friend again, they needed to get together and rehearse. For their school talent show was coming up and they needed to practice hard so that they would be able to win, just like their mother before them. They vowed that they would indeed make her proud of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; A Happy Ending

Lilly and Lucy finished off their birthday cake that Hagrid had baked for them that evening after supper with Brianna, Myrtle, Chase, and Richie. Then the boys followed Lilly back to the Gryffindor common room while Lucy and Brianna walked side by side down to the dungeons where their common room was located.

"So Lucy, have you been working on a song for the talent show?" Brianna wondered.

"Yes, why?"

"Well there's something that I've been wanting to tell you. After the talent show and you and Lilly go back home for the summer, I don't think we'll ever see each other again."

"Why not?" Lucy questioned her worriedly.

"Because I'm running away." Her friend told her.

"What!? You can't!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I don't think I have any other choice. My father has been sent to Azkaban, and I can't go back home due to court orders. I'm not going back to any foster family." Brianna said.

"But Brianna you can't just try running away from your problems. My cousin Sheela tried that and my father stopped her because it wasn't safe for her living out on the streets by herself and she was fifteen at the time, you're twelve." Lucy told her.

"I know, but I just don't see any other way. I'm sorry Lucy." She said sadly before she stopped and shot a sad glance at her before continuing on her way. That's when suddenly Lucy changed her mind and ran in the other direction back towards the owlery.

 _….._

The upcoming months flew by and winter turned to spring followed by hot summery type weather. The end of year was quickly approaching and everybody was getting ready for exams. Lucy and Lilly felt like they had too much on their hands with all their homework that they had to do, while rehearsing for the talent show at the same time and Qudditch practice (the last couple of games each of their houses had won and Gryffindor was now in the lead again for the house cup) and figuring out a plan to stop Brianna from trying to go through with her plot of running away.

After Lucy had sent their father an owl, he had come up with a very good idea that he had been discussing with Luna and seeing what she had thought. On the bright side everybody ended up doing really well on their exams and as far as the twitches knew, everyone had passed into their next year which meant Lilly, Lucy, and all of their friends from their year would be attending Hogsmeade with Sheela and Chase the next time.

They were also very eager about taking care of magical creatures and learning how to be animaguses. However that didn't mean that they weren't worried about Brianna. Although she really didn't seem to understand why, Lilly Potter seemed to sense that everything would be alright in the end. ("I just hope you're right." Lucy had told her) Before they knew it the end of the year talent show approached and Harry had returned to Hogwarts to see them perform along with a bunch of other parents.

Aaron walked up to the front of the room and faced everyone. "Good evening, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming to our school talent show. This has been the first show since The Cheetah Girls earned their fame from winning it. So this show is dedicated in loving memory of my friend and sister Ginny Potter. So first up, is Richie Weasley and his dog Beethoven." He explained as he stepped aside and held out his hand as the lights dimmed while Richie and his puppy who was a young adult now and almost fully grown.

The spotlight hit them as Richie unclipped the leash from his collar and Beethoven watched him eagerly while licking his lips. "Beethoven sit." Richie told him as the dog waited for a few moments before his bottom touched the ground. "Good boy, now up." He told him as the dog reached his paws up into the air as applause filled the room. "Good boy, beg!" he exclaimed as the dog started waving them around in the air.

Richie gave him a biscuit as a reward before he got back down onto all fours. The applause and cheers continued as Richie got him to crawl around on the floor. Ron hated to admit it, but he was amazed that his son had gotten that big oaf to do anything. "I got to hand it to him, he's brighter than we give him credit for." He said while he and his family applauded with everyone else.

"We're always telling our children how proud we are of them." Hermione said as she turned to look at him with a scowl.

"No, I'm talking about the dog." Ron told her. After Richie and Beethoven had finished their act, they both took a bow before Jeremy took the stage and started performing a bunch of muggle magic tricks before ending his act with juggling some bouncing balls which was rather hard to do since they would start bouncing around everywhere if he dropped one of them. The crowd was amazed when he was able to perform it perfectly.

Then Myrtle came up on the stage and started doing some body bending before Justine followed her. The audience laughed at all of her jokes (that had to do with the Weasley twins and Fred being kicked out of the afterlife because he was too mischievous for Heaven and too much of a bother for Hell) and applauded and cheered as she bowed her head and Aaron took the stage once again.

"Before the end our show with the judge's results, with got a real treat for you all. The next following people were originally going to perform separately, but due to the fact of the recent events that have occurred, they have decided to take the stage together. So here, to sing a song that they all wrote for Ginny's memory, here are BFF, Double W, and Miley and Spencer." He said as he started to lead the crowd in applause before stepping aside and off of the stage as the lights dimmed a final time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all scooted to the edge of their seats as their children stepped up onstage. Then all of a sudden the spotlight hit Lilly as she took ahold of the microphone and started to speak in it. "Good evening, and as my friend Aaron said I just wanted to thank you all for coming. It really means a lot to me, especially since I just had to go through with the pain of losing my mum." She began.

"Now you really have no idea what it's like to watch somebody die right in front of your eyes unless you've personally gone through it, let alone be murdered. Anyway, when Lucy and I got back to Hogwarts things were really hard for us at first and we weren't even sure if we wanted to sing anymore. But then we got inspired about what our Uncle Ron said at our mother's funeral and decided to write this song dedicated to our mother's memory and I really hope you enjoy it." She explained before she gestured to Aaron to start the music with a nod of her head.

Aaron waved his wand and the music began inside the background as the spotlight now shone on all seven of the children and Lilly started to sing. "Somewhere, sometime, if we just believe it,.. we can see that the world is full of magic." She sang before she turned over to look at Chase as he started to sing into his own microphone.

"It doesn't come, with a wave of a wand. For it is only life's true magic that comes straight from the heart." He sang before Lucy took her turn.

"We watched as the light left from her eyes, and then we started to cry out to the sky, Lord why on earth would you let this happen? Oh why oh why did you take away our mother? She still had a lot to live for, and it just isn't fair." She sang with a shake of her head before they went into the chorus together.

"When I was born, you held me in my arms, you kissed my little head, tucked me into bed, and you told me that you were glad that I was your baby. You taught me how to walk, showed me how to grow, and I knew that I was glad that I had your support, and I knew that you always believed in me." They sang.

"Right from the start, you gave us your heart, and told us that you loved us! I knew it was true, even when you took your last breath, and I am glad that I had a friend like no other,.. and I knew that was because you were more than just my mother." Lilly sung as Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with a lot of other people started feeling tears well up in their eyes.

"Oh!" they harmonized together.

"Don't you know what you mean to me!?" Sheela belted.

"Whether aunt, uncle, mum, or dad, it makes me glad,.. that we're just one big part of God's great family!" Miley sang.

"Ooh I was proud to call you mine, I loved you more than anything else in the world. And all because I was your baby girl,.." Lilly sang before they all harmonized in the chorus on more time.

"When I was born, you held me in my arms, you kissed my little head, tucked me into bed, and you told me that you were glad that I was your baby. You taught me how to walk, showed me how to grow, and I knew that I was glad that I had your support, and I knew that you always believed in me." They sang.

"Ooh right from the start, you gave us your heart and I knew that you loved us until your last breath." Lucy sang before she and Lilly finished the song together.

"And it's safe to say that we had a friend that wasn't like any other,.. and that's because you were more than just our mother." They sang choking over their words while the audience stood up and cheered and applauded while streams of tears ran down their cheeks.

"We love you Mum." Lilly said before the two twins rushed down off the stage and over to Harry who bent down and tightly embraced them. Everyone else hopped down off the stage while Aaron took it for the last time and was handed an envelope.

"I want to thank Lilly and Lucy Potter and everyone else that was just up here for an emotional and powerful performance. I now have here the results, and in fifth place we have Myrtle Longbottom." He read after he tore out the envelope and applause centered the room. "Fourth place goes to Richie Weasley and Beethoven." He read as the applause continued to grow and Richie's parents congratulated him. "Third place goes to Jeremy Lane." He read as the applause, cheers, and whistles started to grow.

"Second place goes to Lilly and Lucy Potter and the rest of their singing groups." He read as Harry, Ron, and Hermione excitedly congratulated them all but Lilly and Lucy sort of felt ashamed of their selves that it meant that they hadn't won. "And of course that means in first place and winner of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry talent show goes to Justine Long!" he called out as the cheering, whistles, and applause grew the loudest as he unveiled the owl trophy under the scarlet handkerchief.

Justine came up on stage to get her trophy while Aaron shook her hand. "Congratulations Justine and everyone who participated in the show. You all did really well and you should all be proud of yourselves, why don't you all come up here and take a bow?" he suggested as Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as everyone else took the stage again and bowed. That was everyone except the famous Potter twins. Harry quickly turned his head and looked back at Brianna.

"Did you see where Lilly and Lucy went to?" he asked her as she simply just nodded and pointed.

"They went outside in the courtyard, they seemed pretty upset." She explained.

"Thanks, I'll go talk to them." Harry said before he turned to walk outside.

Harry's heart sunk as soon as he saw his daughters hanging their heads and sobbing on top of the bench. He slowly walked over to them and sat down next to Lilly. "You both did really great out there." He told them softly and soothingly.

"Really?" Lucy asked him with disbelief as both girls looked up at him with their eyes full of tears.

"But we didn't win." Lilly told him.

"No, but you still had a moving performance and you were the runner's up. That's still really good, besides,.. you must know from your Qudditch games and the house cup tournament that winning isn't everything. All that matters is that you tried your best." He told them.

"Yeah but we wanted to win like Mum did, and we wanted her to be proud of us that we were just like her." Lilly explained with a sniff as she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robes.

"You are more like your mother than you even realize." Harry began. "And I can guarantee you that when you were singing up there on stage, she was cheering for you up in Heaven. I know she would be proud of you, because I sure am." He told them before he opened his arms and allowed both of his daughters to fall into them. "And I love you both so much, until my last breath." He told them while he hugged them tightly.

"I love you too." Lucy said as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him back while continuing to sob inside his chest.

"Me too." Lilly wept as he bent down and kissed the top of her head before doing the same for Lucy while continuing to hold them and rock them inside his arms. A few moments later they returned inside the castle and headed inside the great hall together. "Are you guys alright?" Ron asked them as Lilly and Lucy walked closely to their father's side and nodded at him.

"Yeah, are you?" Lilly wondered.

"Yeah,.. I mean I still really miss my sister. But at least I've still got the rest of my family and friends. Which includes you two troublemakers." He told them teasingly with a grin. "By the way, Luna and I have been talking and we have some really great news for you." He began before he glanced over and smiled at her.

"What's that?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah, go on,.. tell us." Lucy told him eagerly.

"Well first of all the house points have been tallied up and I would like to congratulate Gryffindor on another victory." He began as Lilly and Lucy looked at each other and gave each other a high five. "Amazingly, you only had a few more points than Hufflepuff so it was pretty darn close. And second of all well,.. I'll let Brianna go ahead and tell you for herself." He said as he stepped aside as Brianna started stepping towards them.

"The trail is over, my grandfather is having his soul sucked out while my father is going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. And I hate to say it but he deserves it. Anyway, the wizarding courts have decided that I don't have to go back and live in a foster family again." She said before she turned over to look at Luna and smiled up at her. "Because DJ and I are going to go live with Luna permanently." She explained with a grin. "Just as long as I get registered as an animagus first." She explained.

"Really!?" Lilly cried.

"That's great!" Lucy exclaimed as the twins turned over to look at Myrtle.

"Well Myrtle it looks like you get to be a sister after all." Lilly told her as Luna smiled down at her daughter as she walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"Yep, she's going to be my youngest child." She explained.

"I am so happy for you all, and I know that our mother would be too." Lilly said before she smiled up at her father and then made sure that they had all of their luggage together as they boarded The Hogwarts Express, headed off for another adventure to wherever it took them. (Beside's King Cross station of course) It truly was a happy ending.

 **To Be Continued in the All New Twitches the series! Next time; Harry receives some Heavenly help from above as one of his friends has an accident that lands them in the wizarding hospital. I hope you enjoyed, the story and return to start reading about the twitches' third year at the famous school for witchcraft and wizardry.**


End file.
